Can't they just get along?
by S1CKSAVAGE
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are always fighting. To make an end to that, they get 'locked up' in a house until they finally can stand each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't they just get along?**

_Summary:_

Butch and Buttercup are always fighting. To make an end to that, they get 'locked up' in a house until they finally can stand each other. This is my first fanfiction :)

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped?**

Another wonderful day in Townsville! The sun shines, the birds are singing, and...

"ASSHOLE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" "COME AT ME STUPID SLUT!"

Buttercup and Butch are fighting. Again.

Buttercup fell on her knees after Butch slammed her into a wall and coughed up some blood. She sent him a death glare with her neon green eyes and charged at him, sending him into a building, causing it to collapse. Butch stood up and cracked his knuckles. He was already making his way towards his counterpart when he felt something sting in his neck. Everything went black.

Butch's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself in a big empty room. Well, almost empty. Buttercup was sitting next to me, leaning against my shoulder. She was still asleep.

I moved a bit to the right and she fell on the ground with a small thud. Then I realized that we both were handcuffed. Buttercup slowly opened her eyes and glared at me. I returned the death glare, until she looked away. I wanted to speak up, but Buttercup raised both her arms to cover my mouth. She sent me a meaningful stare and whispered. "Ssssh. Someone's coming." I listened to the footsteps coming our way, and stood up. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" My voice echoed around the big room and I heard a small chuckle. I turned to the way it came from, and I saw a woman standing there, smiling at me and Buttercup. She seemed to be around her 20's, and she had dark brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore a office-ish outfit and big glasses. Buttercup stood up and walked over to her. "Who are you?" she asked, wearing a big frown on her face. "Hi, I'm Stacy Jones. I brought you guys here." Stacy held out her hand, wanting to shake Buttercup's, but Buttercup just looked at it, and continued asking her questions. "Why did you bring us here?" Stacy sighed. "Come with me, and I'll tell you." Stacy went through a door and walked down the hall. Buttercup followed her. I just stood there, not moving. Stacy stopped walking, turned around and looked at me. "Butch, are you coming with us?" "I'm not going anywhere with you. Where's the front door?" I don't trust this 'Stacy'. She handcuffed me, brought me to some kind of laboratory without me knowing where this is and know she wants me to come with her? I tried to shoot a hole in the wall with my laser eyes but I failed. My powers weren't working. MY POWERS WEREN'T WORKING. I panicked. I ran towards her, pushing Buttercup out of my way while running and I grabbed Stacy's collar, making her look at me. "What did you do to me?" "Butch! Calm down, I work for the mayor. It's my duty to find out why you and Buttercup always fight and solve that problem. You're always damaging Townsville with your pointless fights, and I'm going to make an end to it." "I'm going to make an end to your fucking life if you don't give me my powers back!" I growled. Buttercup grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I tried to free myself, and Stacy pulled a shot out of her pocket. She looked into my eyes before stabbing me in the arm with the needle. Everything went black. Again. Fuck.

I woke up to the sound of shitty music. It sounded like elevator music. I groaned and opened my eyes. I laid on a couch, and Buttercup sat on a chair, eating chips and playing a game on her iPhone. She looked at me and smirked. "Good morning, douchebag." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Morning?" Buttercup put her phone down and glared at me. "Yeah. Morning. You've been asleep for three fucking days. I could've been out of here already, but noooo, Stacy had to use her fucking shot to put you to sleep for three. Fucking. Days." Stacy walked in. "It was an accident, I accidently used a shot to stop a mature bear, instead of a shot to stop a young man." I sighed. "Fuck you, Stacy." She acted like she didn't hear me. "So, let's get this thing started. Buttercup, can you tell me why you hate Bu-" "TURN THIS DAMN ELEVATOR MUSIC OFF." Buttercup yelled, and threw some chips at Stacy. Stacy dodged them and turned the music off. "'Bout time." I muttered and rubbed my eyes.

Stacy's POV

I sighed. This isn't going to be easy. "Alright, let me continue. Buttercup, why do you hate Butch?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Why would you even ask that? Isn't it fucking obvious? Butch is being always a total dick to me. He pisses me off!" "I'M A TOTAL DICK? Fuck you, you killed me when we were five! Do you know what it's like to be dead? Oh that's right, you don't. Lemme tell you something, it's fucking horrible. You can't do shit, you feel like shit, everything's shit!" "How many times do I have to say this? I'm sorry, damn it!" "You don't even mean it." "Yes I do! You're the only person I killed in my entire life! I felt awful." "Great. But I still fucking hate you." I frowned. This conversation isn't going anywhere. It would be even more useful if I locked them up in a closet until they finally got along... Wait a second. I just got an idea. Heheh. "Excuse me, I have to make a quick call. I'll be right back."

"_So you're basically saying that you're going to lock them up in a house until they can stand each other?" _Blossom asked.

"I know, it sounds really dumb." I laughed. "But it might work."

"_Well, if you say so. You're the expert."_

"It would be great if it worked, you know. They're practically the same. They could be best friends if they just get the chance to know each other better."

"_That's true, Bubbles and Boomer are dating. And me and Brick hang out sometimes.. so do you want me to pack Buttercup's stuff and bring it to 'their new house'?" _Blossom sounded excited. I chuckled at that. "Yep. Can you call Brick and ask him to do the same for Butch?"

"_Yeah, I'll do it right now. Wait, it's tonight right?"_

"Yes, we'll meet you and Brick there at 7."

"_Okay, see you then. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and checked my wristwatch. 4:45. I sighed. I had 2 hours to force them into the car and drive to the house without having Butch or Buttercup choking me with their bare hands.

**Awful chapter, I know. I'll make the next one better, I promise :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :'D**

**Sorry for not updating. I kinda forgot about this story o_O**

**I'm thinking of writing a Butch/Buttercup oneshot to make it up to y'all :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 2: Moving in**

Buttercup's POV.

Stacy walked back into the room after making a quick call. Butch was holding me in a headlock while eating my bowl of potato chips. I tried to free myself and failed of course, and I hate to admit it, but since we both lost our powers he's twice as strong as me. Maybe it's because he's a guy, and I'm a girl. I groaned. "Butch, let Buttercup go, please. We're going outside." Butch looked up after stuffing his mouth with a handful of MY potato chips. "Mmmmphhffmph? Mmphhfmm mphf mmphpfphfff." Stacy looked confused. "Excuse me?" Butch swallowed the chips and cleared his throat. "Those were just random noises." Then he frowned and dropped me on the couch. "Where are we going?" I asked while watching Butch carefully, not wanting to be held in a headlock again. Stacy sighed, obviously tired of my curiosity. "Just walk with me to the car." Butch's frown disappeared and he smiled. "Are we finally sent back home?" Stacy smirked. "Yeah. Home."

Butch and I followed Stacy outside and stopped in front of a normal looking car. "Alright, get in." Stacy said, unlocking the doors. "Can I drive?" Butch asked with a wide smirk on his face. I started laughing. "Please don't, I don't want to die yet." "Shut up Butterfuck, I have my drivers license, unlike you." he shot back while glaring at me. Stacy groaned. "Just get in the car." We finally got in, and Stacy started the engine.

It took nearly two hours to drive to the house. Butch and me were constantly fighting and arguing about random things and Stacy almost drove into a building.

"We're here." Stacy parked the car and we all got out. I looked around, and my stomach was tied in knots. This isn't Townsville. I felt Butch staring at me with the same look I had on my face. I shot him a look, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "She's going to kill us, Buttercunt." he whispered "I knew it. I fucking knew we shouldn't trust her." Butch looked around, and looked back at me. "Stacy's gone. Let's get the hell out of here." I didn't get it. Why would he run away with **me**, instead of on his own? We were just about to run, when we heard someone yell behind us. "HEY!"

Butch's POV

I knew that voice. I turned around with a smirk on my face. Finally someone I could trust. "Brick? The fuck are you doing here bro?" I thought for a second, and asked him another question. "The fuck are WE doing here?" Brick laughed. "So Stacy didn't tell ya, huh?" Buttercup shook her head and frowned. "Stacy told us that we were going home." Brick smirked. "Oh, really? Come, I gotta show you two something." Buttercup and I followed him to the front door of a big, modern looking house. Blossom and Stacy were standing there, talking and laughing. "Blossom?" I heard Buttercup yell, and she ran towards her. "Can you PLEASE tell me what the fuck is going on?" Blossom smiled at her younger sister and patted her on the head. "You're going to live in this house with Butch until you two stop hating each other, dear sister." My mouth fell open and I froze. Buttercup was already trying to beat the shit out of her sister. Lucky for Blossom that she's powerless. I took a deep breath and calmly turned around and started walking away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, wanting to text Mitch to pick me up. When I looked up, I saw Brick standing in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, Butch." And then, I lost it. "WHY DID YOU AGREE WITH THIS SHIT I FUCKING HATE YOU WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU FUCK YOU TRUST ME IF I GET MY POWERS BACK I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN SHIT-" I paused to breathe." "I'M GOING TO MAKE THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE A FUCKING NIGHTMAKE FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER." Brick raised his eyebrows. "Done?" I sighed. "Yeah."

Buttercup's POV

Brick and Butch came back, and I was still busy pulling Blossom's hair when the front door opened. Bubbles walked out of the house. She was covered in black and green paint stains and her hair was in 2 long messy pigtails. "Hi guys, Boomer's almost done with drying the paint." Boomer walked out of the house and stood next to Bubbles. He was panting. "Dried.. paint.. using.. superspeed.. ran circles around the room.. exhausted.." Bubbles gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Isn't he adorable?" Brick looked at Butch. "Dude, please don't throw up." Butch covered his mouth with his hand. "Can't promise you anything."

We walked into the house, and to be honest, it looked pretty awesome. Everything was painted in different shades of green, and there was a big tv in the living room. The kitchen was pretty big, and it had a huge fridge. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall. There were two rooms next to each other, a room with a neon green door and a room with a dark green door. And there was a bathroom at the end of the hall. I walked through the neon green door and found all my stuff in there. The walls were neon green and the furniture was black with green. I fell down on my bed and sighed. Blossom and Bubbles entered my room. "Do you like it?" Bubbles asked with a huge smile on her face. "I love it, Bubs." I faked a smile, but my sisters weren't falling for it. "What's wrong?" Blossom asked, and she sat down on my bed. Bubbles sat right next to her. "Do I HAVE to live with Butch? Can't we find an other solution?" Blossom sighed and gave me a hug. "It'll be fine, I promise." Bubbles nodded and smiled. I smiled back at her. "I'm still going to miss living with you guys." "We'll call you, EVERY DAY." Bubbles said, and she also gave me a hug. "Let's go downstairs." Blossom got up, and Bubbles and me followed her.

Butch's POV.

I was laying down on my new bed in my new room. Boomer sat on my desk, and Brick sat on a chair, playing with his hat. My walls were black and my furniture was forest green. I gotta admit, it looked pretty cool. "So, how long will it take before they're dating?" Brick asked Boomer, and Boomer started laughing. "3 weeks or something?" I sat up on my bed. "How about FUCK NO?" Brick looked at me with a wide smirk on his face. "Oh Butch, you're so naive. I'm even so sure that I stuffed some condoms in your wallet when you weren't looking." "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY?" I yelled, and checked my wallet. I took the condoms out of my wallet and threw them out of my window, hearing a faint "AH, HOLY SHIT!" from a bypassing person I hit. Boomer was cracking up, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "You know what Butch? You're right." Brick walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Gotta make some babies before the world ends in 2012." "Dude, no. I fucking hate Buttercup." I answered, and walked out of the room, down the hall. I still heard their voices. "He's lying." Boomer said. "Really? Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Brick laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH YEAH I'M BACK ASDFGHJMHGFFRYUIUJN**

**I mean, sorry that I didn't update for over a week. **

**I WILL update AT LEAST once a week from now. I promise.**

**Also, I made a small mistake.**

_'"Let's go downstairs." Blossom got up, and Bubbles and me followed her.'_

**Buttercup was supposed to be the only one to go downstairs. This chapter wouldn't make sense if she didn't.**

**So yeah, here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Butch's POV.

I walked down the stairs, not wanting to talk to Brick and Boomer. I stopped at the middle of the stairs and hit my pockets. I forgot my phone. I started running back upstairs, causing me to crash into my counterpart. She almost fell, and I quickly grabbed her wrists in a reflex. We were so close to each other. I could feel her warm breath on my face. I stared at her, and realized what I was doing. I groaned, let her go and walked past her. I shouldn't care. I should have let her fall. I was walking back to my room when Brick and Boomer, who probably just walked out of my room and saw what happened stood there smirking at me. "And SuperButch saved the day once again!" I ignored Brick's comment and walked into my room, snatched my phone from my desk and walked back to the door, being stopped by Boomer. They walked through the door and Brick slammed it. They both had those wide grins on their faces, and I wanted to puke all over them. "So Butch, can you tell us why you did that?" Boomer asked, still wearing that stupid grin on his face. I sighed. "I just did. No reason. When are you two going to leave this fucking house?" "Now Butch, there's no need to change the subject. We'll leave after you told us the truth." Brick said, staring me down with his blood red eyes. Brick and Boomer could always tell when I was lying, and when I was telling the truth. My cheeks slightly turned red and I quickly looked at my phone. "I told the truth, okay? Now get the fuck out." Boomer ruffled my hair up. "I think Butchy has a little crush on Buttercup. Am I right?" I grabbed his arm and turned it around in response. "Ow, ow, Butch, stop it- OW!" "Just wait 'til this is over and I get my powers back," I gritted through my teeth. "and I'll repeat this only ONCE. I. Fucking. Hate. Buttercup. Write it down." I let Boomer go and attempted to get to my door, but this time Brick stopped me. "Then why do you hate her?" Brick asked while Boomer touched his wrist repeatedly, mouthing 'Ow' every time his finger touched it. "Don't tell me you don't remember that one time when The Puffs killed us." "Don't tell me you're still mad at Buttercup for that." "Don't tell me my wrist is broken." Brick and I looked at Boomer who was trying to figure out if it was broken or still okay. He moved it, we heard a loud snap and he smiled, turning it in every direction. "Never mind, I'm okay." Then he looked back at me. "You have to forgive her, Butch. We were only 5, and they were just saving the day as usual. Just let it go." I sighed and sat down on my chair. "I guess you're..." They looked at me with bright smiles. "...right. But I still hate her." Boomer gave me an are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look and Brick facepalmed and got up. "I'm done. I'm going to grab a beer from your fridge." He twisted his cap around and walked through the door.

Brick's POV.

I walked down the hall, and I saw Blossom and Bubbles walking in front of me, chatting. I smirked and sped up, wanting to grab Blossom from behind to scare her. Blossom and I are having some kind of flirtationship. It's less than a relationship, but more than a friendship. We flirt with each other, tease each other, but we're not dating. I reached my arm out for her but stopped when I heard what they were talking about. "I feel kinda bad about agreeing with this. I mean, Butch always acts like such a dick around Buttercup." Bubbles patted her sisters' head. "Don't feel bad, Bloss. They'll get along just fine after a while." "I hope so." They walked down the stairs and I floated behind them, keeping a safe distance.

Then they walked into the living room and sat next to Buttercup on the couch and I stood behind the wall next to the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Buttercup's POV.

I sat on the couch, thinking about what happened just a moment ago. The way Butch looked into my eyes was so.. intense. I wonder why he didn't let me fall. We've been fighting each other since the first time we saw each other, and he hurt me so many times. Then why did he catch me? I frowned out of confusion. Bubbles and Blossom walked into the living room and they both sat next to me. "What's up Buttercup? Heh, that rhymes." Bubbles' cheery attitude made me smile a little. "Nothing much. I'm just a little confused." "Why?" Blossom brushed her red bangs out of her face and stared at me, waiting for an answer. "No reason." Bubbles poked my cheeks. "You can't be confused without a reason, silly. Now, tell us what's wrong." Fuck. "I- I don't get why you agreed with this whole thing." I lied. They don't have to know what happened. Blossom smiled. "We agreed because you and Butch kept wrecking the city with your 'little fights'. You two needed to be friends somehow." I raised my eyebrows. "You know Butch hates me, right?" I said, and Bubbles tilted her head. "Well, do you hate him?" Shit. I coudn't lie, Bubbles can always tell when I'm lying and when I'm telling the truth. "I... I don't.." I looked around to see if someone's watching or listening. Nobody was there, so I leaned closer to my sisters and whispered. "I don't really hate Butch. I just hate the fact that he hates me. I've said sorry so many times, and he's always like 'Yeah, you don't mean it.' I... I just don't know how to make it up to him. So I started disliking him." I sighed in relief. I finally told them the truth. Blossom opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but then she shut it and got up. "Brick, what the hell are you doing there? Are you eavesdropping on us?" I heard a soft "Aw, fuck." and I also got up. My confusion was taken over by anger. I was already running over to him, but Blossom was faster because she was using her superspeed. Blossom tackled him and pinned him to the ground. "Why were you eavesdropping on us?" She gritted through her teeth, and Brick smirked a little. "I wasn't eavesdropping, babe. I just stood there." I sighed and pulled Blossom off of him. Then I kicked him in the nuts. Brick screamed, closed his legs and rolled over in pain. Then I crouched next to him and grabbed his face. "Did you hear everything I said?" I glared at him, and he nodded with a slight smirk on his face. My cheeks turned red out of embarrassment. "What's the matter, Buttercup? Do you think I'm going to tell Butch?" Brick said, still smirking. I nodded. "Please don't tell Butch, he doesn't have to know." I said, and he got up and put his hands behind his head. "Okay, I won't. But I want something in return for that." "Anything. Just don't tell Butch." I said quickly. Brick's eyes rolled over to Blossom. "Blossom has to go home with me tonight." This time, Blossom's face turned red. "Brick, I don't think we should.. I mean, we're not even dating.." She said, backing away a little. Brick raised an eyebrow. "I was just planning on watching a movie." Then he smirked and patted Blossom's head. "Oh Pinky, you have such a naughty mind."


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HI HELLO :D**

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh my god I love reviews :'D**

**Well, I don't have anything important to say-**

**Butch: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY**

**Me: Yeah, calm down I was just going to-**

**Butch: *pulls out chainsaw***

**Me: o_O LET'S GET TO THE STORY! heheh...**

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. They belong to Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 4: YOU STOLE MY iPOD**

Buttercup's POV

I sighed. Bubbles and Boomer left. Stacy, who was busy reading some papers, was at the front door. Brick was busy wrapping his arms around Blossom and whispering silly things in her ear, making her blush and laugh. It looks like she doesn't mind hanging out with him tonight. I smiled a bit and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I walked past the dinner table and I saw Butch sitting there, listening to music on his iPod. Wait a second, that iPod looks exactly like mine! I walked over to him and slammed my hands on the table. He didn't flinch at all. He just looked up and stared at my face with half-lidded eyes. "What the fuck do you want." "Why do you have my iPod? Give it back!" He raised his eyebrows. "Eh, Butterfuck, this is my iPod." I snatched it out of his hands and checked the songs. Then I turned it to Butch. "See? It has all my songs on it." He snatched it back and glared at me. "Well, isn't that fucking coincidental?" I tackled him with full force and he landed on the carpet with me on top of him. "Give it back, you asshole!" We started wrestling on the carpet, fighting for dominance. Butch pinned me to the ground singlehandedly, and I struggled to get free. He held the iPod in front of my face, waving with it. "Just give it back, Butch..." I groaned, and he smirked. "Oh, so you want this, huh?" He started poking me in my face with it. "Well, too bad, 'cause this is MY iPod." he said with a sly grin. I narrowed my eyes. "Well then PROVE IT you dick." He put the iPod in his mouth and flipped us over. Then he put his hands on my lower back and slowly made his way down to my butt, sending shivers down my spine. "B-Butch, what are you d-doing?" He pulled something out of my back pocket and showed it to me. It was my iPod. I stared at it. "What the fuck..." Butch took his iPod out of his mouth. "Ta-fucking-da." and he pushed me off of him. Then he walked over to the front door to talk to Stacy, leaving me behind with a confused look on my face.

Butch's POV

Stacy looked up from her papers and smiled at me. "Oh, hey Butch. Do you like the house?" "Yeah, I just wanted to talk about that," I said, scratching the back of my head. "when can I leave this thing?" Stacy laughed for no fucking reason. "You can leave when you stop fighting with Buttercup and become friends. You two have so much in common, you just don't realize it yet." I frowned and glanced at the living room who was connected to the kitchen, and I saw Buttercup still sitting on the carpet with her iPod in her hands. She was staring at it, and I noticed that she was blushing. My frown disappeared and I chuckled a bit before looking back at Stacy, who just took a little box out of her handbag. "What's that?" I asked out of curiosity. "You'll see." Stacy answered, and called Buttercup. Buttercup walked over to us, and Stacy opened the little box. There were 2 wristbands inside of it. Brick and Blossom joined us. "Hey, what's that?" Brick asked when he saw the 2 wristbands. "Buttercup, Butch, put these on please." Buttercup looked at the wristbands and frowned. "What are they for?" she asked, and I looked back at Stacy, waiting for her to reply. "These wristbands are the keys to this house." she took one out and shoved it in my hands with a smile on her face. She always smiles. It's kinda creepy. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Brick asked. "Put it on!" "Whoa, calm the hell down ginger. It's just a wristband." I replied, sliding it around my wrist. Suddenly, it became skintight and I couldn't take it off. Buttercup, who just did the same, looked at her wrist with a confused look on her face. "Why is it so tight?" she asked, and Stacy smiled at her. "To make sure you're not going to take it off. Let's go outside."

We all followed Stacy outside and we looked at her, wondering why we had to go outside. It was already getting dark and I could see a few stars in the sky. She finally spoke up. "These wristbands aren't just the keys to your house. You know everyone has to go outside once in a while. Buying groceries, going for a morning walk, going out with friends-" "Stacy, get to the fucking point." Buttercup said, interrupting her. Stacy sighed, but still smiled. "I have to make sure you're not ditching each other when you're outside." I looked at Buttercup, and she looked back at me, and we both already knew what their other function was. We both started running in opposite directions, and after a few meters we both slammed in a forcefield before being pulled back to each other. I groaned. "Fucking hell Stacy..." Stacy ignored me and continued her explanation. "These wristbands activate when one of you leaves the house. The furthest you can get from each other is 3,5 meters." she said with a smile. Then she adjusted her glasses and checked her phone. "It's getting late. I'm going home," she said, making her way to her car. "Byebye!" Blossom yawned. "Yeah, I think I'm also going home." "Whoa whoa whoa hold the fuck up Pinky, you're going home with me, remember?" Brick said, and he wrapped his arms around her waist before taking off into the dark sky. "Have fun!" he yelled, and Blossom didn't stop screaming. "Brick! Brick! Lemme go! BRIIIICKK!" I looked at Buttercup. "Why are they-" Buttercup interrupted me. "Don't ask."

We both went back inside, and Buttercup stopped at the front door. "How do you lock this thing?" she asked, and I walked over to her and pushed her out of my way. She muttered some curse words and I held my wristband in front of a sensor-thingy. Then I heard the door being locked and I walked to the kitchen looking for food. "I'm going to bed." Buttercup said, and she ran up the stairs. I sighed and opened the fridge, as I heard Buttercup slamming her door.

**IT HAS BEGUN o_OOOOOOOO**

**lol so yeah.**

**I WILL EAT MY OWN SOCKS FOR REVIEWS :D**

**Seriously.**

**I mean it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**O HAIIIIIII :3**

**I'm back. Again.**

**I was busy re-writing an old story. So that's why I didn't update. Sorry.**

**I ate lots of socks. THEY WERE FREAKING DELICIOUS.**

…

**Yeah.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls. They belong to Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 5: Bacon is serious business.**

Buttercup's POV

I laid in my king sized bed while staring at my ceiling. I wasn't tired at all. I just ran upstairs because I didn't feel like talking to Butch. I sighed and rolled around in my bed. Maybe I should just try and go to sleep. I got up and put some pajamas on before getting back to bed. That's when I realized something. I trashed my whole room, looking for my green blanket I had since I was 5 years old. I can't sleep without it. You see, I've slept in the same bed with my sisters until we turned 8. That's when we all got our own room. I felt unsafe without my sisters next to me, but I didn't want to admit it. So I slept with my green blanket ever since, and I never stopped doing it. It might seem weird, an 18 year old girl who still sleeps with an object she feels safe with. But I can't sleep without it. I just can't. I decided to stay up all night until I pass out.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the living room. I saw Butch playing a game on the Playstation 3 while muttering curses to the tv. I stood behind the couch he was sitting on and I looked over his shoulder watching him play. He just kept playing, obviously not aware of my presence. I chuckled at this and decided to scare him. I put my mouth close to his ear and whispered. "What game are you playing?" He immediately shot up and got in defensive mode while throwing his controller on the ground, causing it to break. Then he turned around, ready to fight me, but his arms dropped when he saw that it was just me who scared him. "I thought you were a burglar or something." he said, crossing his arms. I raised an eyebrow. "You must be retarded. Nobody would break into this house. It's filled with security camera's." I said, pointing to a camera that hung a few meters away from us. He looked at it, then he looked at his broken controller on the ground, narrowing his eyes. "You're going to buy me a new controller, Butterbitch." I started laughing. "How about fuck no?" Butch turned the playstation and the tv off and walked to the kitchen and opened the oven. I followed him out of boredom. "Do I smell pizza?" I asked, and he turned around with a huge pepperoni pizza in his hands. "No." he answered and he cut it in pieces. Then he sat down and started eating it, and I suddenly got hungry, so I snatched a piece from his plate and stuffed it in my mouth. Before he could say anything, I put my finger on his lips, whispered "Deal with it, dick." and I walked back upstairs, to my room.

Butch's POV

The singing birds outside woke me up, and I slowly opened my eyes. I realized that I was still downstairs, and that I fell asleep with my face on the pizza that I was eating last night. I raised my head and flicked some pepperoni off of my face. Then I stretched my arms and looked at the clock. 3:30 PM. "God damn it." I said to myself and I got up from my chair. My stomach growled and I walked to the almost empty fridge. I opened it and looked around with narrowed eyes because the bright light was shining in my eyes. And then I noticed something. Something awful. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, and I ran upstairs, to the bathroom and I filled a bucket with cold water. Then I ran to Buttercup's room and kicked the door open. She was asleep on her desk, drooling all over a drawing she made. I emptied the bucket on top of her head, and she immediately shot up with her eyes wide open. "WHAT THE FUCK BUTCH!" She looked like she was about to tackle me, so I spoke up. "We're out of bacon!" Her facial expression changed. Angry. Disbelief. "You're fucking with me." she said, shaking her head. I dropped the bucket on the floor and stared at her. "Do you really think that I would joke around about something as serious as this?" She stared back at me, and then she grabbed my shoulders with a firm grip. "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE SUPERMARKET."

Buttercup's POV

I was walking outside with Butch next to me. I looked over to him, and he was frowning. Maybe I should start a conversation with him. I noticed that his hair wasn't spiked up as usual, and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. "Let me guess; You were out of hair gel?" I said, with a small smile on my face. He mumbled something and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry, it looks pretty cute." I said, looking at his face. His expression didn't change and he kept walking. I frowned. "Are you sure that you saw a supermarket on our way to that house?" I asked, and Butch suddenly stopped walking. "Yes, now will you PLEASE shut the fuck up?" His left eye twitched, and I heard the sound of cracking knuckles coming out of his pockets. "You know, I should be the one that's grumpy! You emptied a fucking bucket filled with cold water on top of my head!" I yelled back at him, and he groaned and continued walking. I ran for a second to catch up with him. "Sorry, I just didn't... sleep very well last night." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh." I said, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Then I looked back up to him. "Did you just apologize to me?" I asked, and he thought for a second. Then his eyes widened. "Holy shit, I did!" he said, and then he started laughing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he laughed, and I also started laughing. We continued walking next to each other in silence, and when I looked back up at him, I noticed that his frown was gone.

We stood in the line on front of the cash register, and people around us were giving each other nervous looks before staring back at Butch with wide eyes. Butch didn't pay any attention to them and he just looked at the huge amount of bacon with half-lidded eyes. I guess he's used to getting fearful stares. "Why are they scared of you? They don't even live in Townsville." I whispered. Butch yawned. "They probably watch the news." It was our turn, and the cashier raised her eyebrows at the huge amount of bacon. She looked up with a smirk on her face, wanting to make a funny remark, but her smirk disappeared when she saw the oh-so-scary Butch staring at her with a straight face. "145,20 p-please." she said. Her hands were shaking. Butch started laughing. Not like a normal person, but he started laughing like a maniac. Then he grabbed the bags out of her hands and walked out of the supermarket, dragging me along with him.

"Why didn't you just pay?" I asked, and Butch raised his eyebrows at me. It was raining. My shoes and clothes were completely soaked because I accidentally stepped in a few puddles, and I forgot my jacket at home. Butch was partly dry because he was wearing a hoodie, and his hood was pulled over his head. "I'm Butch. I never pay for anything." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you're such a badass." I said sarcastically. "Oh, you're such a badass," he said, mimicking my voice. "I'm Buttershit. I'm always being a fucking bitch to Butch and I fight like a retarded cheerleader." I snapped and I dropped my shopping bags filled with bacon on the ground and I pinned Butch against a wall, making him drop his. "Listen up, you immature little asshole," I gritted through my teeth. "I'm already sick of your shit. I tried to be nice today because I want to get out of that fucking house. And you just keep acting like a huge dick to me. Trust me, I will fucking kill you in your sleep." I gave Butch my most intimidating glare, but he had an amused look on his face. "I'm not the one who's little. You're like a midget compared to me." he said, smirking at the fact that I was standing on my toes, and I barely reached his eye level. My face turned red out of embarrassment and my grip on him weakened, so he pushed me off of him. "And maybe I do act like a huge dick. But that's because I hate you. So yeah." He picked our bags up from the ground and shoved 2 of them into my hands. We started walking again, and I poked his arm, making him look at me. "Do you really hate me?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, putting one hand on the back of his neck. I shrugged. "Well, no. You apologized to me for being grumpy when we were on our way to the supermarket. You don't apologize to people you hate, right?" Butch was silent for a moment. Then he wanted to speak up, but something distracted him. He dropped his shopping bags, and I caught them before they landed in a puddle. He ran into a dark alleyway. "Butch! What the fuck?" I yelled. The rain started pouring, and my wristband dragged me into Butch's direction. I stopped in front of the alleyway. Butch came out, bare-chested, carrying something wrapped up in his hoodie in his arms. "Why did you just run off like that?" I yelled, throwing my arms up. He stood in front of me and lifted a part of his hoodie, revealing a puppy. A cute little Siberian husky. The poor thing was completely soaked, but it still made cute noises. I squealed, and Butch raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't look at me like that," I said. "that puppy cute as fuck." Butch looked at the dog with a half-smirk, and then he lifted it up to his face, making it's nose touch his. It looked really cute. Maybe Butch isn't that bad. "DAMN, THIS DOG SMELLS JUST LIKE YOU!" Butch said, shoving the puppy into my arms while pulling a disgusted face. I take that back. Butch is an immature asshole.

**OH YES IT'S FREAKING 4.30 A.M. AND I'M LISTENING TO JASON MRAZ AND I'M ALREADY BUSY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT SHOULD BE ON HERE IN A WEEK OR SO**

**FUCK YEAH CAPSLOCK**

**FEED ME REVIEWS**

**or socks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls. They belong to Craig McCracken.

**Chapter 6: Our New Pet**

Buttercup's POV

"Please Butch? Pleaaaaaseee?" I looked into Butch's eyes, pulling puppy dog eyes. "No." He simply said, and he unlocked the front door. "Why don't you want to keep it? You are the one who saved him!" "So? It thought that we were going to give it away or something." He walked through the door, and I wanted to follow him inside, but he stopped me. "Oh no, you're not taking that dog with you into the house." He said with a stern look. Damn it, why is he being so bossy? "That means that I'm also staying outside." I said with a smirk. "And that means that you're not going inside the house either." I pointed to my wristband, and Butch sighed. "Why can't we just give it to Bubbles and Boomer or something?" He said, and I held the puppy in front of his face. "LOOK AT IT." Butch took a few steps backwards and looked at the puppy with narrowed eyes, holding his breath. "It looks cuter than it smells..." He pushed the puppy out of his face and I hugged it again, while playing with it's ears. "I can wash it." I said. Butch groaned. "It will shit on the floor-" "Not if I walk it 4 times a day." Butch thought for a second. Then he spoke up. "That's the problem, Buttershit. You can't walk him alone. I have to walk with you." He pointed at his wristband, and I lowered my head out of disappointment.

Butch's POV

I had a cheeky grin on my face, but I found it weird that she just gave up like that. Buttercup usually tries to beat the shit out of me before she gives up. Buttercup put the puppy down and turned around. And suddenly, she attacked me. She tackled me and I landed on my back. She pressed her knee against my chest and her fist landed on my jaw, making me flinch in pain. Then I grabbed her wrists and I threw her off me, and I quickly got up. I smirked at her, she sent me a deadly glare. She's so predictable. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST KEEP IT?" Her voice was really loud, and bypassing people gave us weird looks. "Because I don't want to walk it 4 times a day. I don't like spending time with you." I simply said. She looked hurt, but the expression quickly changed and she turned around to pick the dog up. Then she walked towards the door, shoving me out of her way muttering a "Fuck you." I ran after her into the house, yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT DOG?" I heard her running up the stairs and closing the bathroom door.

It was already getting dark outside. I was sitting on the couch, watching tv. The show I was watching was about some guy with a mustache, giving advice to people with problems. I wasn't paying any attention, so I turned the tv off and I walked into the backyard. I sat down on the hammock and I looked up at the night sky. I loved looking at the stars, they were one of the few things I found beautiful. Bright stars, Townsville at night, and Buttercup. Well, let's just say that her looks are better than her personality. And I do hate her, of course. But there's also a part of me that cares about her, that likes to see her smile once in a while. Fucking hell, I'm giving myself a headache.

I laid down on my back and enjoyed the silence. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a dog panting, and walking into my direction. I looked at the ground and I saw the puppy sitting there, staring at me with it's head slightly tilted. It barked – it sounded more like a yelp – at me while wagging with it's tail. "Hey there." I picked it up and put it down on my chest. I noticed that it didn't smell bad, it actually smelled pretty nice. Buttercup probably washed it. "I'm sorry." I knew that the dog wouldn't understand me, but it licked my cheek out of nowhere, making me laugh. It seemed like it did it out of forgiveness. "There you are, Buzz!" Buttercup walked over to us and she picked the puppy up from my chest. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Buzz?" "I called Boomer and Bubbles to pick him up. Boomer told me to give him a name before they got here." "Him?" "Yeah, it's a dude." Buttercup had a sad smile on her face, making me feel guilty. "Y-you don't have to giv-" She interrupted me. "Look, there they are!" she said, pointing with her index finger up to the sky.

There were two bright blue streaks coming our way, and they landed in front of us. Bubbles squealed as soon as she saw Buzz and she immediately ran over to Buttercup to pet the dog. Then she waved at me and walked inside the house with Buttercup and Buzz, and Boomer walked over to me. Then, he slapped me on the back of my head. "OW, what was that fo-" "That's for being an asshole." "Why the fuck am I an assho-" "You're not letting Buttercup keep that dog. Do you know how sad she sounded on the phone?" "I don't feel like walking it 4 times a day with Buttercu-" "Why not? She's a nice person. You need get to know her better." "Stop interrupting m-" "Deal with it." I glared at Boomer, and he looked at me with an amused look on his face.

Buttercup's POV

Bubbles and I were sitting in the living room, and Buzz was catching some Z's on my lap. Bubbles was petting his cute little head, and I knew that she was going to take good care of it. She noticed the sad look on my face and put her hand of my shoulder, making me look at her. "Don't worry BC, you can come over to my house to see Buzz whenever you want." I smiled a little. "Thanks Bubs." She was smiling, and then her eyes widened like she remembered something. She grabbed her bag and looked in it for a second, and then she pulled a green blanket out of it. My green blanket. "Blossom and I forgot to take this with us when we were moving your stuff to this house." She gave it to me, and I hugged it. "Bubbles, you have no idea how much this means to me." Bubbles smirked. "Well, actually, I do." I looked at her with a confused look on my face and she laughed. "You still can't sleep without this thing, can you? How did you sleep yesterday? Did you snuggle up to Butch because you were scared?" she laughed, and my face turned red. "Of course not!" I yelled. She gave me a playful push. "Just kidding."

Boomer came in. "Bubbles? Let's go home." Bubbles looked at me, patiently waiting until I was done saying goodbye to Buzz. I kissed his nose and hugged it for a second and then I handed him over to Bubbles who held him tightly while it was struggling to get back to me. Then Butch walked in. That son of a bitch. I grabbed my blanket and ran upstairs to my room, not even bothering to say bye to Boomer and Bubbles.

Butch's POV

Buttercup ran upstairs without looking over her shoulder, and I felt the same feeling I felt a few moments ago. Guilt. Bubbles and Boomer were already outside and about to take off into the sky. With Buzz. I sighed. Now or never. I ran over to the doorway. "HEY! WAIT!" Boomer turned around and tapped Bubbles on her shoulder, making her stop in mid-air. "Did you forget something?" she asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. My dog."

Buttercup's POV

I was peacefully sleeping with my blanket in my arms when I heard a dog panting. Buzz? It was probably my imagination. I still had my eyes closed and I tried to sleep again. Then I felt a warm tongue on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open and stared into icy blue ones. Buzz's eyes. Buzz barked and I gasped. "OOOHHH MYYY GOOOSHH!" I sat up and Buzz happily ran circles around me in my bed. I heard someone laughing. I looked up and I saw Butch leaning against my door, holding up a leash. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and let's go outside," he said. "you don't want him to shit in your room, do you?"

**LAMEST. CHAPTER. EVER.**

**Anyways, review or I'll stab you with a spoon. :)**

**SPOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEAYEHAYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHY I SAY HEY, WHAT'S GOIN' ON?**

**Hi.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :D I read all of them.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS. And fried chicken.**

**And for those who didn't review: *stabs with spoon***

**Heeeeere's chapter 7. Enjoy :DDDDD**

**Chapter 7: Greens and chick flicks don't mix.**

Buttercup's POV

Butch and I were at the park, sitting on a bench. We left the leash at home because Buzz follows us everywhere we go. Butch was staring at a random tree with halflidded eyes, listening to music. It was so loud that I could hear every word the singer sang. "Come As You Are." I said. Butch turned his head towards me and pulled a headphone out of his right ear. "What?" "Come As You Are. That's the song you're listening to right now." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You listen to Nirvana?" I pulled my legs up and put my arms on my knees.

"We like the same things. We're counterparts, remember?" "Oh. Yeah." Butch brought his hand to his mouth and started biting on the knuckle of his index finger. It was one of those cute things he always does. He always sticks his tongue out when he writes something down. He always scratches the back of his head during awkward moments. He bites his lip when he's sad and he has that adorable half-smirk on his face when he's about to say something funny. Butch is adorable. An adorable asshole.

Butch tapped my shoulder. "Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Nah. Why?" "Just asking." He looked back at the tree. "Not like I care or something." He said quickly. I chuckled. Not like he cares or something. He probably didn't care when we thought that Stacy wanted to kill us, and he wanted to run away with me, instead of on his own. And he didn't care when he caught me when I almost tripped down the stairs. He didn't care about me when I was upset because I thought that we weren't going to keep Buzz, so he surprised me with Buzz this morning. He doesn't care about me. Yeah right.

Suddenly, Butch grabbed my hand. My heart skipped a beat and my face heated up. Then he pulled me up from the bench and ran towards Buzz, dragging me along with him. "Aw Buzz, don't eat that dead pigeon!" He let me go and picked Buzz up. "Come on, spit it out!" He shook him a little, and I sighed. I pulled a dog biscuit out of my pocket and held it in front of his face. Buzz immediately spit the pigeon out and ate the biscuit. "Why-" "It's bacon flavored." Butch laughed and put Buzz down. "Everyone keeps interrupting me." he mumbled.

Butch's POV

I unlocked the front door and wanted to walk inside the house, but then Buttercup yelled "Ladies first" and she pushed me out of her way, looked over her shoulder and playfully stuck her tongue out at me while smirking. Buzz followed her and I sighed and closed the door behind my back. Buzz jumped on the couch and took a nap, obviously tired from running all morning. Buttercup sat down next to Buzz and played with his ears. "He's even cuter when he sleeps." she said smiling. I turned the tv on and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Unlike you." I said, and she threw a pillow at my face. "Asshole."

Someone knocked impatiently on the front door, followed by a pair of softer knocks. I got up and opened the door and I got pulled into a bear hug. "Hi- Brick- choking- me-" Brick let me go and smirked. "How's my little brother doing? You ok?" I was busy catching up with my breath. Brick laughed. "Great. Where's my future sister-in-law?" He walked past me into the living room. "She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled after him. I turned to Blossom, and she awkwardly waved, trying to hold back her laugh. "Brick and I are about to go to the cinema, and we wanted to ask if you and Buttercup wanted to join us." "Sure!" Buttercup said, then walked over and gave her sister a hug. "Let's go!" Brick said and he started pushing me towards the door. "Wait! What about Buzz?" I said. Buttercup laughed and grabbed my wrist. "He's not going to wake up anytime soon. Come on Butch!"

We arrived at the cinema, and Buttercup spoke up. "So, what movie are we going to watch?" "There Will Be Blood of course!" I answered. **(A/N lol I just made that title up)** Blossom frowned. "Well, it was my idea to go to the cinema, so I'm going to pick the movie." Brick frowned. "But I don't like chick flicks." he said. Blossom was already buying tickets. "4 tickets to Kiss Me, Darling please." **(A/N omfg I suck at making up titles)** Buttercup groaned. "The title already makes me feel sick."

Buttercup's POV

We were going to get some popcorn and Butch and Brick tried to convince Blossom to go back and get tickets for There Will Be Blood. Blossom just shook her head. "I really want to see that movie, so deal with it." she simply said, then she walked through the doors and took a seat in the back. Brick followed her. "Aw come on Bloss, we can go see this movie next week or something." Blossom shushed him. "We can go see There Will Be Blood next week. Now ssssshh, the movie is about to start." I sat next to Blossom, and Butch sat next to me. He took a handful of my popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. "Please kill me before the movie starts." he said. 'Kiss Me, Darling' appeared on the screen in huge pink letters. "Too late." I laughed. Butch threw his head back in annoyance and groaned.

30 minutes had passed, and my eyes were bleeding from how bad the movie was. Brick took this movie as an opportunity to kiss Blossom, and I scooted over to Butch with a disgusted expression on my face. The only fun thing was listening to Butch giving commentary on the movie, yelling, throwing with popcorn and arguing with the people in front of us. "This movie sucks. I want to go home. WAIT WHY IS THAT GUY MAKING OUT WITH THAT BITCH? SHE SLEPT WITH HIS FUCKING BROTHER WHAT THE FUCK. She has a nice ass though. I don't like this movie. When will it be over? AW FUCK NO WHY WOULD HE DO THA- JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK AM I WATCHING? DON'T PROPOSE TO THAT BITCH. DON'T DO IT. DON'T DO IT. DON'T- AW SHIT YOU DID IT. YOU FUCKING DID IT. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY YES? WHY WOULD SHE SAY YES SHE SLEPT WITH HIS BROTHER THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE." A bald guy turned around in his seat. "Can you PLEASE shut the hell up?" Butch glared at him. "Can you please lose some weight? Is that woman next to you your wife? She's ugly. But that's okay, so are you." The woman stood up. "AW HEEEELLLL NO YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT." Butch also got up. "HELL YES I FUCKING DID." I almost choked in my own spit from laughing. "DO YOU WANT TO MEET MY FUCKING FISTS?" The bald guy yelled, and Butch spread out his arms. "COME AT ME BRO." I got up and pushed Butch towards the door, still laughing. "Don't do it. You'll hurt him." I said, dragging him outside.

"That was hilarious!" I said, laughing. Butch crossed his arms. "Why did you have to drag me outside? That son of a bitch needed some fists in his face." "He didn't even know who you are." I said, and he chuckled. "That's the fun part. I would've kicked his ass so hard that he wouldn't even be able to blink." I gave him a playful push. "You don't even have your powers." "That doesn't mean that I'm not strong, you know." he answered. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, it does." Then Butch picked me up from the ground bridal style without any effort. "Holy shit, don't drop me!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Do you believe me now?" he asked, lowering his face. I nodded. Our noses were touching and my face heated up. We looked into each others eyes for a second, and then Butch started leaning in. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I was just about to close my eyes when Butch stopped. "I think... Buzz is already awake now. We should check on him.. or something.." he said, and I nodded. "...yeah. You're right." He put me back down on the ground and we got on our way home, and the butterflies never stopped dancing around in my stomach.

**OH YES THEY ALMOST KISSED ASDFGHKJH :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIII**

**Y'all wanted more fluff so I tried to make this chapter cute and stuff omfg**

**Oh and Katherine Loves Kisses, no Blossom and Brick aren't dating...yet c:**

**Chapter 8: Torn blankets and spaghetti stains**

Butch's POV

Buttercup and I came home and she immediately walked over to the living room, finding Buzz laying down on the couch with torn pieces of a green blanket in his mouth, around him and next to the couch. Buttercup gasped and she ran over to Buzz and shooed him away from the couch. Then she picked some pieces up and let it slip through her fingers, staring at it disbelievingly. I sighed. "I'll go get the broom." I said, and I turned around and walked out of the living room. "No!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow before walking back into the living room. "You're overreacting. It's just a damn blanket." "Overreacting? I've had this thing since I was 5! It helped me sleep at night and I was really attached to it." she replied. I laughed. "Well, you don't use it anymore, do you?" Buttercup looked away with an awkward look on her face. "Well...yes-" "HAHAHAHAHA!" I fell down on the couch, clutching my stomach in laughter. She's joking, right? "Hahaha- oh god, how old are you? Eight?" I said, laughing. Buttercup clenched her fists. "Son of a bitch." she said, shaking her head. Then she turned around and walked into the backyard and slammed the door behind her. I stopped laughing and looked at the back door. Then that stupid feeling came back. I swear, I can't say mean things to her without feeling guilty. Not since we're stuck with each other in this house. I sighed. I'm a lot nicer to her than I used to be. Is it because I...? I groaned and threw my head back in annoyance. I shouldn't like her. She doesn't even like me back, I could tell by the way she acted when we were just about to kiss a few moments ago. She seemed so...nervous. Buzz jumped back on the couch, sat down next to me and laid his head down on my lap. I absentmindedly petted his head. My eyes were still on the back door. Should I apologize to her?

I closed the back door behind me and I walked over to Buttercup. She was sitting on the hammock, staring at the torn pieces in her hands. Her bangs covered her neon green eyes. The backyard was right in front of the beach and the sun was going under, coloring the sky pink/reddish. "Buttercup?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off and glared at me. "Get away from me," she said. "I don't need your stupid remarks about my blanket right now." She raised her head to send me an even more intense glare and I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. Is she really crying because of what I said? She stood up and yelled in my face. "I said: GET AWAY FROM ME!" I stared at her for a second, and then I pulled her into a hug. She tried to get away from me at first, but then she gave in and put her head on my shoulder. "Are you crying because I called you an eight year old?" I asked. I felt her shake her head. "Of course not." We both pulled away from the hug and she awkwardly stared at her feet. "It's just... have you ever lost something you loved?" she asked. I thought for a second. My guitar. I was 12 years old and I was bored all the time, so Boomer decided to teach me how to play guitar. We stole one and after weeks and weeks I learned to play a song on it. I continued to teach myself songs and played them together with Boomer, and it drove Mojo crazy. Then he decided to destroy my guitar with one of his laser guns. I kicked his ass because I was really attached to that thing. "...yes." I replied. "Then you probably know how I feel right now." she said. I didn't cry over my guitar though. I guess Buttercup is more sensitive than I am.

I sat on the ground in front of the tv playing some Assassin's Creed. Buttercup was teaching Buzz some tricks while laughing and feeding him biscuits. "I'm hungryyyyy." I said. Buttercup looked at me with a straight face. "Then get off your lazy ass and make something." she replied. "Can't you make me something to eat?" I asked. "No." she answered. I pressed pause, stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Then I got an idea. "Fine. Your food would taste like shit anyway." I said. Buttercup frowned. "I can cook, you know." "No you can't." I replied, smirking. Buttercup clenched her fists. "ALRIGHT, you know what? Let me prove it." She walked towards the kitchen and pushed me out of her way. I chuckled. Works every time. 

Buttercup made spaghetti and it tasted so freaking good that I was about to finish my 3rd plate. Buttercup sat on the chair next to me and she absentmindedly played with her food as she looked at me while leaning on her left arm. "Why aren't you fat yet?" she asked laughing. I stuffed my mouth with some more spaghetti and shrugged. She lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach. "Can I wash my clothes on you?" I pulled my shirt back down and stuck my tongue out. Then I noticed that she didn't finish her food. "Are you gonna eat that?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me and stuffed some spaghetti in my mouth with her fork. "Oh crap it's all over your face!" she laughed. Then she grabbed a napkin and started wiping my face with it. I closed one eye and narrowed the other one while turning my head away. "Keep your head still!" I leaned backwards and she leaned towards me, still trying to wipe all the red sauce off my face. I lost my balance and I tried to regain it by grabbing Buttercup's shoulders but I still fell off my chair, pulling her with me. She landed on top of me and her forehead slammed into mine. I laid there for a second and then we both started laughing. Buttercup rolled off me and smirked. "Well, at least your face is clean now." she said. I chuckled, shaking my head. "Retard."

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME STEP ON A LEGO**

**trust me, lego's freaking hurt oh my god**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys :D**

**Brain: HI JENNIFER GUESS WHAT**

**...What? o_o**

**Brain: writers block lol**

**NNNOOOOOOOOO**

**Hey Katherine Loves Kisses, yep Brick and Blossom are friends with benefits :')**

**BRICK Y U NO GROW A PAIR AND ASK BLOSSOM OUT**

**Chapter 9: It went so fast**

Butch's POV

"Is there anything else you're good at? Except cooking and being a bitch?" I asked while I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Buttercup gave me a playful push and sat down on the kitchen counter. Then she frowned.

"Why do you care?" I shrugged. "Well, we're stuck together in this house. Might as well get to know each other better, right?" I replied. Buttercup thought for a second. "Well... I can curl my tongue." she said smirking. I stuck my tongue out and tried to curl it. Buttercup laughed at me. "Stop. Just stop. Nobody else can do it." Then she curled her tongue and grinned. I raised my eyebrows. "Anything else?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nah. I'm not really special," she said while she poured herself something to drink."Is there anything you're good at? Except being an asshole?"

Buttercup's POV

"Is there anything you're good at? Except being an asshole?" I asked. Butch smirked.

"Cheesy pick-up lines." he replied. I raised an eyebrow. "...pick-up lines?" Butch grinned and cleared his throat. "Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." I spat my drink out and choked on my spit laughing.

"Oh my god that's so cheesy!" I laughed, Butch laughed with me. "Okay, another one." he said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" I dumped my drink down the drain laughing. "Wanna hear my cheesiest one?" he asked. I put my glass down on the counter and turned around. Then he gently pushed me up against the counter and put his hands on both of my sides. His body was really close to mine and he had a seductive smile on his face while he lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger. My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheeks were so hot that I thought that they were on fire.

"Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?" He spoke with a deep voice and a half smirk on his face. Then he started leaning in. I couldn't keep my eyes off his mouth. His lips were slightly parted. They looked so soft, so tempting. So kissable... I tried to dig my nails into the counter, keeping myself from slamming my lips on his. His mouth almost reached mine, but then he dodged me and put his lips next to my ear. He chuckled a little before whispering. "Don't be so nervous. I'm just fucking with ya." Then he turned around and walked into the living room, unpaused his game and continued playing like nothing just happened.

It was 4 AM, and I was still awake, of course. My iPod played loudly in my ears while I petted Buzz's head. Buzz snored cutely. I didn't even know that dogs could snore. I got up from my bed, opened my window and stared at the moon while I lip-synced the song that was playing right now. A cold breeze pushed my bangs out of my face, making me shiver. I stood there for a couple minutes, and then I noticed someone standing right next to me. I tried to fight back the urge to look at him. I should be mad at him right now. He obviously doesn't like me, that's for sure. He probably knows that I like him, and now he sees me as an object to play around with. Butch leaned against the wall next to my window and sighed. "I'm bored." he said with a raspy voice. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants.

Curse him and his amazing body. I immediately stared back at the moon, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. Butch frowned and cupped my face with his right hand, making me look at him.

"Something wrong?" I hated how his touch sent shivers down my spine and gave me that fuzzy feeling in my stomach afterwards. "S-stop doing that." I stuttered.

Butch pulled his hand back. Then he groaned. "Damn it, you're so confusing!" he said, raising his voice a bit. I turned around towards him and sent him a glare. "I'M CONFUSING? You're the one who keeps flirting with me and leaves me hanging when we're about to kiss, you fucktard!" Butch opened his mouth, like he was about to say something. Then he closed it and smirked. "I left you hanging, huh? So that means that you actually wanted to kiss me. How cute." he said while he took a few steps towards me, shortening the distance between us. "N-no that's not what I m-meant..." I backed up against the wall, and Butch wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he bit his lower lip while he gave me a seductive look. That look that made my knees go weak. He put his lips to my ear and spoke with a soft, seducing voice.

"You really like me, don't you?" His hands traveled down to my butt, making me gasp a little. "...no..." I whispered. Butch chuckled. Then he bit my earlobe and started kissing my neck. "Yes you do..." he muttered. I felt his tongue in my neck and I tangled my fingers in his hair and bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. "...yes..." Butch pulled away and pushed his forehead against mine. "...I still owe you those 2 kisses, right?" He licked the corner of his mouth while he stared into my eyes. It drove me crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slammed my lips on his. His eyes widened for a second, but then he closed them and kissed me back. His tongue was the dominant one but I didn't mind. I was finally kissing him, for fucks sake! We both pulled away after a few moments, both gasping for air. Then he gently touched his lips with his fingers and raised his eyebrows at me. "Did you just...bite my lip?" I smirked and nodded. "Yes. Yes I did." Butch stared at me for a second, and then he smirked.

"Then you better start taking your fucking clothes off right now."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I laid in Butch's bed because we didn't want to wake Buzz up last night. Butch - who was still asleep - had his arms wrapped around me and snored a little.

I chuckled, kissed his nose and got up, looking for something to cover my body with. I opened his closet and grabbed a forest green t-shirt and put it on. I felt pretty small wearing it. It came to my thighs.

Butch yawned and I turned around to look at him. "Morning." I said, smiling. Butch looked at his alarm clock and frowned. "It's 2:30 PM." he said, raising an eyebrow. "That's morning for me." I replied. I reached into his closet and tossed him a pair of boxers, which he caught in mid-air. Then I turned my back towards him and waited for him to put it on. Butch laughed. "You've seen it last night, Buttercutie. Why would you even bother turning around?" I couldn't help but smile at my new nickname.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." I said, walking out of the room. "Hurry up, I want to take one too." he yelled after me. "Psssht. No." I replied, laughing.

**OH SHIT THINGS ARE GETTING DIRTY WITH THE GREENS :OOO**

**damn it people, this is why this story is rated T!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY SHIT I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR OVER 2 MONTHS.**

**My laptop crashed. I had to live without my precious laptop for a while. I don't even know how I survived without my laptop.**

**Oh, and even worse, I had a MAJOR writers block. Oh my god.**

**But I'm back :D eheheh yay**

**Katherine Loves Kisses, hahah don't worry the rrb and the ppg are all 18 years old in this story :')**

**ANY MORE QUESTIONS? ANYONE? DON'T BE SHY I DON'T BITE OK**

**...okay maybe I do.**

**Butch: do I have to use my chainsaw again**

**No Butch, I'll be done in a sec-**

**Chainsaw: hi**

**OKAY OKAY CALM THE FRICK DOWN AND WAIT A SEC.**

***grabs paper* *clears throat***

_**Weeks passed by, and Buttercup and Butch became even closer than they ever were. They started loving each other more than they ever loved somebody and - insert more fluffy cute stuff here -.**_

**Longest A/N ever. I think I deserve a medal.**

**Chapter 10: Unicorn Piss**

Butch's POV

"Buttercup?" I said as I poked her face. I was laying on the couch watching tv and Buttercup decided to take a nap on top of me with her face on my chest. I chuckled.

"You're not sleeping, are you? I'm not going to carry you upstairs, you know." No reply. I glanced over at Buzz.

"And we have to walk the dog." Buttercup slowly raised her head and stared at me with sleepy eyes.

"Can't you walk Buzz by yourself? Stacy gave us new wristbands last week, remember?"

Stacy noticed that Buttercup and I stopped arguing about everything, so she decided to 'reward' us with new wristbands that didn't have that magnet-forcefield-thingy. Now, we can walk around freely when we're outside. These new wristbands are even uglier than the old ones though.

"It was your idea to keep him, retard." I said, pushing some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I fucking hate you." she said before getting up and straightening her shirt.

"No you don't." I said as I got up as well and pecked her on the cheek.

"I guess you're right." Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she watched me putting my shoes on. "You're not going to stay home?"

"Do you want me to stay home?" I retorted. Buttercup smiled and rolled her eyes as she picked Buzz up and pulled me outside by my sleeve.

Buttercup's POV

I sat down next to Butch in the grass field that was a few minutes away from our house. Buzz was running around the field, happily playing with a German Shepherd that belonged to a young lady sitting on a bench. The sky was pink/orange-ish; it was probably 6 o clock or something. I pulled my legs up and sighed as I rested my head on Butch's shoulder. Butch smiled a little while he picked some grass out of the ground.

"Why are you so happy?" My voice kinda ruined the pleasant silence. Butch looked up at me and blinked a few times with an innocent look on his face. Then a sexy grin appeared on his face. How can a person be so adorable and hot at the same time? Butch's eyes followed Buzz who was chasing the Shepherd around the field. Then he looked at the grass in his hands.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said, dropping the grass back on the ground.

"Why not?" I asked, pouting a little. Butch pushed me over and we both laughed as I fell on my side.

"Because I don't feel like sounding cute and fluffy and romantic." He mumbled while he pulled some more grass out of the ground. I smiled as I got up and sat down in front of him.

"You already sound cute and fluffy. Now where's the romantic part?"

"Well..." Butch cupped my face and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips. My face started heating up and I felt butterflies flying- no, racing around in my stomach like it was our first kiss all over again. Butch smiled against my lips and slowly pulled away.

"...I'm just happy to have you, you know? I've never been so happy before. You... you complete me." That must be the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire goddamn life. I didn't really know what to say.

"Butch... I...-" I got interrupted by a few bubbles popping in my face. I blinked and looked around and laughed when I saw that we were completely surrounded by bubbles. Butch laughed and stood up. "Yep... that completely ruined the mood." He said. Then he stuck out his hand and pulled me up.

"Nah." I smirked as I popped some bubbles with my index finger. "Bubbles are pretty."

"I know, right?" Butch and I both looked at the direction where the voice came from. Boomer waved at us and Bubbles... blew bubbles.

"HEY GUYS!" Boomer cutely jumped up and down and waved with stretched arms. This guy is 18 years old. Bubbles started clinging to his arm and pinched his cheek while she told him that 'he's being way too adorable' and that 'he's her little dork'. Butch's face cringed at the fluffiness.

"Hey guys. What'cha doing here?" I asked, while Butch lazily waved.

They walked- no they stumbled over to us. They both looked... kinda tipsy.

"We're here to get yoooo..." Bubbles giggled with half lidded eyes. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"What? Where do we have to go?" He asked, and Boomer grabbed his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"Brick is throwing an aaaaaaaaawesome party... at your house..." He said. Butch's mouth dropped open, just like mine.

"What?! Why?" I asked, and Boomer's eyes slowly rolled over to me.

"It was Stacy's idea. She saaaaaaid that she's going to let you two free... and she wanted to celebrate it."

Wait... what? Butch's facial expression softened and he looked at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Well... that's great, right?" Butch said. I frowned and stared at the ground as I tried to dig a hole in it with my foot.

"Yeah... but..." I noticed that my voice trembled a little. Butch lifted my chin.

"It's not like we're breaking up, you know." Butch gave me a reassuring smile. "Now come on, let's party."

We walked into our house, and the loud music immediately made me go deaf. Our living room, kitchen and backyard were filled with drunk, dancing people. Blossom immediately walked over to me with a glass of piña colada in her hand. She swung her arm around my shoulders and shouted over the music. "FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blossom was pretty drunk too, like everyone else in this house. Probably Brick's fault.

"I was outside with Buzz and Butch." I said, looking around the living room, trying to look for people I actually knew. Brick probably invited lots of his own friends. I chuckled a little. Moron.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!" Blossom yelled into my ear. I repeated my sentence, and then she just pulled me into the middle of the living room and grinned.

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHATEVER, LET'S DANCE!"

Princess's POV

I sighed and straightened my skirt before knocking on the door. I could hear the extremely loud music and laughing people from afar. Nobody opened the door. This really pissed me off, and just when I was about to knock again, the door swung open. I ended up hitting Brick on his chest, and he shot a glare at me.

"What are you doing here-" I shushed him by pressing my index finger against his lips.

"This party better be awesome. I don't feel like wasting my time." I said, while I walked into the hallway. Brick raised an eyebrow and got into my way. Ugh, why is he being so annoying?

"Nobody invited you. So you better get out of here." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and looked into my purse. Then I shoved 200 dollars in his hand.

"Are you going to let me in now?" Brick looked at his hand, then he looked at me, and back to his hand.

"Welcome."

Butch's POV

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I glared and Brick and gave me an innocent look.

"Dude, she gave me 200 bucks. What did you expect me to do?" I shook my head. She payed Brick to get in? She must be up to something.

"She's up to no good, I can feel it-" Brick's hand landed on my shoulder and took a sip of whatever-the-fuck was in that glass.

"Calm your tits, man. What's the worst that could happen?" Brick said before taking another sip. I frowned. What's the worst that could happen? I couldn't really think of anything. I smiled at Brick.

"Yeah, you're right." Boomer walked over to us and swung his arms around our shoulders.

"Heeeeeey, what'cha talking 'bout guuuyysssss?" He said with droopy eyes. Fuck, he's such a lightweight.

"Well," Brick started, "Princess is here and Butch thought-"

"I DON'T CAAAAAARE!" Boomer yelled, and he pulled Brick's drink out of his hands and emptied the whole damn thing down his throat. "Let's get drunk guuuuyyssssss!"

"You're already pretty drunk." I said, smirking. Boomer looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY AWESOMENESS!" He yelled into my ear. The music already made me go deaf, and Boomer isn't really helping right now. I don't think that my ears are going to function normally tomorrow.

Boomer pulled Brick and me over to the kitchen island and slammed 2 glasses of i-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-that-is on the island.

"COME ON, DRINK UP YOU SILLY PANDABEARS!" Brick shot me a what-the-actual-fuck-look and I chuckled while I looked into my glass. It was a really strong drink; I could smell it. But oh, what the hell. What's the worst that could happen?

I laughed as I slammed the empty glass on the kitchen island. I've had 8 of those strong drinks Boomer likes to call 'Unicorn Piss' and I already started feeling pretty fucking tipsy. I got up from my chair and walked into the living room. I started pushing my way through the dancing crowd, and then I got pulled out of the crowd by my arm and then I got shoved up against a wall. Looks like the person I was looking for already found me. Buttercup's lips crashed into mine before I could get a good look at her lustful eyes. She tugged a little on my bottom lip with her teeth before standing on the tip of her toes so she could reach my left ear.

"I've been looking for you all night..." she purred into my ear as she nibbled on my earlobe. I think I like where this is going.

Buttercup hooked her arms around my neck and slammed her lips on mine. She started sucking and biting on my bottom lip, so desperately, almost begging me for entrance. I smirked against her lips. What's up with her tonight? I pulled away and pushed my forehead against her so I could stare into her eyes. They were dark with lust and her bloated lips were begging for more.

"What's up with you tonight?" I laughed. Buttercup glared at me.

"Just shut up and kiss me, for fucks sake!" Oh, I get it. She sounded very, _very_ tipsy. I'm not going to take advantage of this.

"Maybe you should go to bed." I said as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hallway. Buttercup just grabbed my collar and shoved me up against the wall, again.

"I'm not going to bed... unless you go with me." she whispered into my neck while her hand went up my shirt. OH, WHAT THE HELL.

I slammed my lips, maybe a little too hard, on hers while I picked her up by her thighs and carried her up the stairs; our mouths never leaving each other. I opened my door and I immediately slammed Buttercup against it while I started kissing her jawline. She pulled my hair and threw her head back against the door while I kissed her neck and collar bone, and just when I was about to rip her shirt off, she stopped me. What the fuck?

"Butch..." she choked out with a stupid grin on her face. "I really need to pee right now."

"...Are you fucking kidding me?" I mumbled while taking a step backwards so she could leave.

"I'll be right back." she giggled before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I sighed and I started feeling dizzy, so I sat down on my bed. Stupid unicorn piss. It feels like I've had 8 glasses of pure alcohol instead of a normal drink. God damn it, I already have a headache.

I heard footsteps coming towards my room, and my eyes lit up. Is Buttercup that fast?

"Did you forget something?" I asked. But it wasn't Buttercup who was standing in the doorway.

Princess? What the fuck is she doing upstairs? Nobody wanted her to show up at this party in the first place. I buried my face in my hands and groaned in pain. Stupid headache. Yep, no sex tonight. I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep. For like 3 days. Maybe a week. But I gotta get Princess out of here first.

"...Go away." I groaned. Yeah, that was super effective. You go, Butch. Woohoo. Princess took a few steps into my room and played with her hair in a flirtatious manner.

"Why?" She said with an innocent look on her face and she tilted her head a little, trying to look cute. "I didn't do anything wrong..."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I got cut off by the throbbing pain in my head. I groaned and fell on my back on the mattress while my hands grasped my head in pain. That's it, I'm never going to drink ever EVER again.

Princess started walking over to me; each step was one step too many. The sound of her heels echoed around in the quiet room.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Click. It was like I was being tortured, every sound just made my head hurt more and more.

Clack. Clack. Princess bent over me and pulled my shirt over my head. What the fuck? Is she going to rape me or something? She crawled on top of me and grinned while she pushed her nose against mine. My face cringed out of pain and disgust.

"Let's just wait until your lovely girlfriend gets here." she whispered. I frowned as I tried to push her off me, but the pain was just too much to handle. I felt like I was going to pass out soon.

"Just get out of here and... and die or something." I managed to choke out. The bitch just laughed at me.

"You're so cute, Butchie. I can see why Buttercup loves you. Too bad that she's going to hate you after this." Princess smirked when she heard Buttercup's quick footsteps echoing around the hallway. Then she pressed her lips against mine. Fuck no no no no fuck fuck fuck shit fuck shit no no-

I tried to push her off me but the pain just became worse and worse... The sound of Buttercup's footsteps stopped and got replaced by a loud gasp.

"Butch... You're so... YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" Buttercup cried out. Princess finally pulled away and glared at Buttercup.

"Um, you're kinda interrupting us right now, hun." she said. This gave me an opportunity to push her off me.

Buttercup shook her head in disbelief and ran off. Fuck shit shit no fuck-

I gathered all my strength and got up. Then I started running after her. Bad idea. Each step made the pain even worse (if that was possible) and I just started feeling numb.

"BUTTERCUP!" I cried out before I grabbed the wall, trying to hold myself up. I heard her sobbing and running down the stairs and it sounded heartbreaking. Oh, the goddamn misery.

My legs became weak and everything became blurry before my head hit the ground.

Then, everything became black.

AGAIN.

…

_What's the worst that could happen?_


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYHEY (:**

**OH MY GOD WHY DID I END THE LAST CHAPTER WITH I CLIFFHANGER WHY AM I SO CRUEL BRB CRYING**

**...**

**anyway**

**Thaaaaaanks for reviewing guys ^^**

**Did I already mention that I love reviews? Because I do. A lot.**

**A LOT.**

**Well enjoy this chapter while I sit in a corner and cry because my brother ate my brownies.**

**Butch: I'm seriously going to cut you open**

**OKAY WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 11 BYE**

**Chapter 11: The worst that could happen**

Stacy's POV

My face cringed as I opened the front door of Butch and Buttercup's house. The whole place was filled with passed out young adults and it smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. I sighed. I'm never going to let Brick organize a party EVER again. I stepped over a few people on the stairs and walked down the hallway. Then I checked Buttercup's room and when I saw that it was empty I decided to knock on Butch's. No reply. I slowly opened the door and stuck my head through the opening to see Butch drooling all over his pillow while he snored like a retarded bear. I tiptoed over to his bed and shook him a little.

"Hey. Hey Butch." I said. Butch suddenly opened his eyes.

"BUTTERCUP?!" Butch fell out of his bed and looked around. "Wha- where is she?!"

I chuckled and shrugged. "I was looking for her too."

Butch slowly got up and grasped his head in pain.

"You don't get it, I HAVE to explain something to her-" He noticed a post-it on his stomach and read it. Then he angrily wrinkled it and threw it across the room.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up.

'_Heyy Butchie, you're a great kisser hehehehe :)_

_Call me. 3_

_xoxo Princess'_

I raised an eyebrow at Butch, and his hands were shaking.

"That bitch... she has to fucking nerve to... she ruined my fucking life GOD DAMN IT!" He kicked his desk chair across the room and sat back down on his bed, his face buried in his hands.

"She... Buttercup hates me..." His voice got muffled by his hands. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? Why the hell did Princess - of all people - leave you that note?" Butch looked up at me and frowned. Then he stood up.

"I have to explain it to someone else first." He said, and then he stormed out of the room.

Butch's POV

I ran down the stairs and looked around the kitchen and the living room. For fucks sake, I have to find Buttercup. Where the hell did she hide?! I almost tripped over Mitch who passed out on the kitchen floor and I quickly grabbed the wooden kitchen table for support. I could still feel the throbbing pain in my head. It wasn't as bad as it was yesterday, but it still hurt like hell. I tried to dig my nails in the wood and gritted my teeth. Then I looked around and frowned. The house really looked like a mess, and it didn't smell that great too. My eyes slowly rolled over to the window, and then my heart froze. I spotted Buttercup sleeping under an overhang on the floor in the backyard. She slept outside? What the fuck, it rained yesterday, and it's still raining! Does she hate me that much? That she just decided to sleep outside, despite the pouring rain? I ran over to Buttercup and crouched next to her and pulled her into my arms. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. I smiled a little. Maybe she doesn't remember. Or maybe she thinks it was a dream or something. But all my hope vanished when she pushed me away and glared at me.

"...Don't fucking touch me." She growled before getting up.

Buttercup's POV

I can't believe that guy. He cheats on me, and then he decides to act like nothing happened? I can't even believe that he cheated on me. Why would he do something like that? I took a few steps away from Butch and sighed while I stuffed my clenched fists in my pockets.

"_...I'm just happy to have you, you know? I've never been so happy before. You... you complete me."_

I bit on my lip, trying to fight the tears back. Why would he lie to me? Is it because he wants Stacy to let us out of this house? Does he still hate me? My fists slowly unclenched in my pockets and I stared at the ground in disbelief, my mouth hanging open. This whole relationship was a lie. He knew that Stacy would let us free today. Maybe he had a relationship with Princess before this whole thing started, and he decided to have some fun with her yesterday night because it didn't really matter anymore. Maybe he didn't have a relationship with Princess but he decided to have some fun with her anyway. Maybe he-

My thoughts got cut off by Butch who grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

"Buttercup, please listen to me. I didn't voluntarily kiss Princess, my head hurt and I fell and the bed and she came in and crawled on top of me and-" I swatted his hands away.

"YOU JUST CAN'T STOP LYING, HUH?! DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID?!" Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I pushed him out of my way and walked inside of the house. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want him to know that I actually loved him, and that he broke my heart. I didn't want to look weak.

"Are you ok?" Stacy grabbed my arm and she looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"No, fuck off." I pulled my arm back and headed for the front door. Butch yelled my name and he tried to grab me but I slammed the door in his face and started running.

...I have no idea where I'm going.

Brick's POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. It feels like my head is about to explode. Maybe I drank a bit too much last night. I turned my head and sighed when I noticed Blossom sleeping next to me. I pinched her cheek, trying to wake her up. She groaned, swatted my hand away and turned her back to me. Good morning.

I considered going back to sleep, but then I heard someone yelling and screaming. That 'someone' sounded a lot like Butch. I frowned and got up from the couch, cracking my neck.

"I'M GOING AFTER HER! FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!" I frowned at his loud voice and scratched the back of my neck. Then I walked over to the hallway and leaned with my shoulder against the wall.

"What's going on in here guys?" Stacy let go of Butch's wrists and they both turned around.

"...I actually have no idea." Stacy muttered with a nervous smile on her face. We both looked at Butch, who was looking at me like he was possessed or something. My frown deepened as I took one step back. Well shit, what did I do this time?

"Dude, what's up-" Butch tackled me. My back hit the floor and I gasped and flinched from the sudden impact. Then he repeatedly punched me in the face while he shouted – he sounded more like a screaming demon – at me. He's still powerless, that's a good thing. But it still freaking HURT. I grabbed his wrists and swung him against the wall. Butch flinched in pain but he still glared at me as we both got back on our feet. He took a few steps towards me, his bloodshot dark eyes never leaving mine. I awkwardly pushed him a few centimeters back; I could actually feel his breath on my face.

"It's all your fault..." he hissed through his gritted teeth. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's my fault?" I asked, confused. Butch's frown deepened while he stared at me like he was trying to read my mind.

"What's my fault?" I repeated. He pulled his fist back, he was going to punch me. I brought my right hand to my face, getting ready to catch his fist. But the punch never came.

"Boomer? FOR FUCKS SAKE, LET ME GO!" Butch yelled while he tried to pull his wrist out of Boomer's fist. Boomer shook his head with an awkward smile on his face. Then he looked at Stacy and me.

"...I have no idea what's going on," Boomer started while he dodged Butch's other fist. "but it looks like we're going to need some rope and a chair."

Boomer's POV

The house was empty. Stacy somehow managed to get everyone out of the house – she literally dragged everyone out of the house while she wore that creepy, never leaving smile of hers on her face – and everything and everyone was quiet, except for Butch, who was tied to a chair.

"I SWEAR, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU ONE BY ONE IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Butch was trashing around in his chair, causing it to fall backwards with a loud thud.

"So," Bubbles spoke up. "can anyone explain why Butch is rolling around on the floor with a chair on his back?" No replies.

"Alright then. I'll go get some chocolate milk or something." She got up, stepped over Butch and made her way to the kitchen.

And everyone became quiet again, except for Butch, who was rolling around screaming random curse words, of course. Brick groaned in annoyance and slammed his foot on the chair, stopping Butch from rolling around.

"Alright Butch, explain. What the hell happened?" Butch glared at Brick while he blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"No Brick, YOU explain. Why the fuck would you let Princess in? This whole misunderstanding wouldn't have happened if you just slammed the door in her face!" Butch retorted.

"She gave me 200 bucks- wait, what misunderstanding?"

Buttercup's POV

I stuffed my hands in my pockets while I walked around town and sighed. I still couldn't believe it. Everything was a lie. He fucking lied to me. That son of a bitch.

A loud scream escaped my throat while I kicked a lamppost in frustration. Then I ran my hands through my hair and started walking faster while I tried to ignore the weird stares bypassing people gave me.

I leaned with my back against a cold brick wall and wiped my tears with my sleeve. But they wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks, so I decided to hide my face in my hands while I silently sobbed.

"Butch... you son of a bitch..." I muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find forest green eyes staring at me. Thankfully, they weren't Butch's.

"Buttercup?" Brute smiled a little as she tilted her head. "What is the world is capable of making you cry?"

Brute and I became friends a long time ago. She and her sisters started living in Townsville because the parallel universe was boring in their opinion. They enrolled at the same high school me and my sisters went to, and of course, we fought each other a lot. But Brute and I found out that we actually had a few things in common, so we became friends. Brute can be a bitch sometimes, though. But that's just the way she is, she can't really help it.

I cleared my throat and tried to smile a little, but I failed.

"You don't even want to know..." I said, shaking my head. Brute frowned and leaned next to me.

"Well, I do want to know. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't." She said while she studied her black painted fingernails. I sighed. Telling her is probably not such a good idea. Oh well, screw it.

"Butch." I simply said, looking away. Brute's eyes grew bigger and she grabbed both of my wrists and shot up into the sky. I screamed and kicked all the way to her apartment. She kicked the door open, told me to sit down on the couch and tossed me a drink. Then she sat down across me and smirked at me.

"Okay, go." She said, as she took a sip of her own drink. I raised an eyebrow.

"...What?" I asked. Brute looked at me like I was retarded.

"Tell me everything, stupid! I'm curious!" She said, slamming her drink on the coffee table.

I sighed and told her everything, from begin to end. Brute just stared at me and nodded, and when I was done, she didn't really know what to say.

"Well shit..." she mumbled before finishing her drink.

"Yeah." I awkwardly played with the can-lid. Brute got up and threw her empty can in the trashcan.

"You can spend the night here, if you want." she said over her shoulder. I smiled. Good, that's one less thing to worry about.

**THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN YOU REALISE THAT THE TITLE DOESN'T FIT THE STORY AT ALL**

**...or does it?**

**Anyway, here's a fun fact: pancakes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys :D How are y- *gets stabbed***

**Butch: THIS IS FOR NOT UPDATING ON TIME**

**Me: BUTCH WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- *gets stabbed again***

**Butch: THIS IS FOR MAKING ME SO OUT OF CHARACTER**

**Me: BUTCH STOP OH MY G- *gets stabbed again***

**Butch: THIS IS FOR BEING THE WORST AUTHOR EVER**

**Me: *dead***

**Brick: Ah, yes. You killed the author. Great.**

**Butch: I REGRET NOTHING**

**Boomer: Nothing to see here, guys. Just keep on walking.**

**Chapter 12: Looks like we're done.**

Normal POV

"And then she ran away." Butch sighed. Brick blinked a few times and flinched when Blossom hit him on top of his head.  
>"Moron." She got up, stepped over Butch - who was still laying on the ground, tied to a chair - and walked over to Bubbles.<br>"Well... I'm sorry I guess." Brick mumbled, rubbing his head. Butch gave him a quick nod and stared at the wall, his eyes filled with emptiness. Stacy also sighed and put her hands on her lap as she threw her head back and groaned.  
>"I never thought that everything would turn out to be this way." She couldn't help but feel guilty. Buttercup was wandering outside with nowhere to go, and she was probably crying. Butch looked like he was about to jump off a cliff while stabbing himself with a screwdriver.<br>This wouldn't have happened if she didn't lock them up in this goddamn house.  
>"I'm sorry, too." She said.<br>Butch turned his head and stared her down. "Sorry for what?"  
>"Everything. It's all my fault." Her never-leaving creepy smile vanished for the first time as she nervously played with the zipper on her bag.<p>

"No it's not. The Mayor told you to do something about Buttercup and Butch's constant fighting, right? You just followed his orders." Bubbles said before she took a sip of her hot chocolate milk. Stacy looked up at her and smiled. Then Boomer frowned and threw a pillow at Butch's face.

"Dude! Why the f-"

"Why the fuck did you drink so much yesterday? You can't handle that much alcohol! Don't you remember that party at Mitch's house last year?" He said before another pillow landed on Butch's face. Butch opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a third pillow interrupted him.

"You got a major headache after the thirteenth glass and passed out not too long after," Boomer continued. "Thirteen glasses of those drinks are equal to six glasses of..." He paused. "...unicorn piss. And you've had like seven glasses." Boomer raised an eyebrow at the retarded nickname he gave to the drink. But he couldn't remember it's real name, so he decided to just go with Unicorn Piss.

"Eight," Butch corrected him. "Besides, you were the one who told me to get drunk."

"...so now you're acting like it's my fault?!" Boomer got up, and Blossom and Bubbles held him back.

"Guys, GUYS! We all did stupid things yesterday, and we can't go back in time, so let's just get the hell over it!" Blossom sighed, Bubbles pushed Boomer back on the couch and Butch frowned.

"I didn't even do anything!" Blossom ignored him and crossed her arms.

"Bubbles and I are going to fly over the city to see if we can find her. Call us if you learn anything." Blossom gave Brick a quick peck on his forehead, grabbed Bubbles' arm and left the house. Brick frowned as he watched her leave.

"She's so confusing." He said, shaking his head.

Buttercup's POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. It sure was a horrible night, I barely slept. It's all Butch's fault, damn it. He fucking ruined me. But don't worry, I'll make him pay. He'll pay big time.  
>Two big green eyes stared at me. I stared back at Brute's cat that was sitting on my stomach, only to receive a claw in my face. I jumped up from the not-so-comfortable couch and tripped over the coffee table. Oh, yes. I love to wake up like this.<br>"Buttercup?" Brute walked in and laughed. "Fucking hell, what did you do?"  
>I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at her. "Your cat wished me a good morning."<br>"...Right." She walked over to that little fucking demon, picked it up and started petting it. "So, do you already know how to get back at Butch?" Like she could read my mind.  
>"Actually... I have no idea."<br>"I do." I raised an eyebrow. She does?  
>"He broke your heart, now you just have to act like you don't give a shit," She said, grinning. "If this whole thing between you two was a lie, then you have to act like you didn't love him either. He feels worthless, you win."<br>I narrowed my eyes. That's... a pretty damn good idea.  
>"But how?" I asked as I stared at the floor. I'm not good at acting or covering up my feelings. Butch would see right through me. Brute was in deep thoughts for a second. Then a little light bulb appeared above her head.<br>"Take someone else home with you!"  
>What? I can't just do that, it would just make me look like some kind of skank that never sleeps in her own bed and has all kinds of sexual diseases and-<br>"You're worried about your reputation, aren't you?" She laughed. What the heck, am I thinking out loud or something?  
>"Well, don't be," she continued while she wrapped her cat's tail around her fingers. "What's more important: your reputation or making that son of a bitch pay?"<br>I sighed and gave in. "Alright. Are you sure that this is going to work?"  
>"Did I ever disappoint you?"<p>

Kill me. I borrowed some of Brute's clothes (that were a bit too slutty for my taste) and there was a creepy sex predator walking next to me with his arm around my shoulders. He smelled like alcohol and cheap aftershave and he probably doesn't even know what my face looks like because he has been staring at my chest for the past thirty minutes. I said that this was a good idea, right? Can I take that back?  
>"We're going to your place, right babe?" His voice decided to abuse my right ear and I curled my lip in annoyance.<br>"Yeah. Actually, we're already here." I held my wristband in front of the door and held my breath as it unlocked. I hope this is worth it.

Butch's POV

I impatiently flicked the lighter, trying to get it to actually light. The little flame danced around as I brought it closer to my face. I hesitated. I haven't been smoking for almost a year now and I'd like to keep it that way but Buttercup has been missing for a day now and I need something to calm me down or I'll go insane.

Just one.

I lit the cigarette and stared at the lighter as I inhaled, let the smoke settle in my lungs and exhaled.

"I wish I could burn this fucking place down." I mumbled. Buzz, who was taking a nap next to me on the couch lifted his head and barked.

"I know, I shouldn't be doing this,"I said while I tapped off the ash. "Boomer's going to kill me. But oh well, I got other things to worry about."

I leaned back and brought the cigarette back to my lips. And suddenly, Buzz jumped up, ran over to the hallway door and started barking. Oh, for fucks sake.

"Buzz, just shut the hell up would ya?" I said after I blew some smoke into the air. Then my jaw dropped and my cigarette slipped through my fingers.

Footsteps.

Not just Buttercup's light footsteps, they were followed by heavier ones.

...A different guy?

I realized that the cigarette was burning the carpet so I quickly picked it up, tossed it in the ashtray and ran over to the hallway door and kicked it open.

Buttercup was being pushed up against the wall by some random guy. Random Guy was eating Buttercup's face and Buttercup was pulling his hair and moaning out loud while she stared into MY eyes.

Okay.

Maybe I should lay down and count to ten before doing or saying anything.

…

Fuck that.

Buttercup's POV

The door swung open. Butch appeared. He stared at me with his big green honest eyes, and I suddenly regret everything. Maybe I should have stayed and listened to him instead of interrupting him and running away and coming back home with someone else. My grip on the pervert – I think his name was Tyler – weakened as I stared back at Butch. Oh god damn it. How the hell does he do it? He cheated on me, why can't I take revenge without feeling guilty? Why is there still a part of me that hopes that what he said was true? I saw them with my own fucking eyes. Why can't I believe my own eyes?

Butch walked over to us, grabbed Tyler by the back of his neck, so tight that his nails cut through his skin and dragged him outside. He slowly closed the door behind him. And then Tyler started screaming.

I could hear him scratching at the door and grabbing the doorknob, trying to get it open and escape from my ex boyfriend who was probably strangling him or pulling his limbs out of his body etc.

Honestly, I couldn't care less. Tyler was a obnoxious perverted piece of shit. Butch could carve his eyes out and throw his body off a cliff and I would be cheering him on. But I had to act like I cared.

I pulled the door open and tackled Butch from behind. He landed on his face and I turned his arms behind his back before he could even ask what the fuck I was doing.

"Keep your filthy hands off Tyler!" I mentally laughed at myself. What the hell was I saying?

"...Are you fucking serious?" Butch threw me off his back and turned around to face me. "Did you just choose that guy over me?"

My eyes rolled over to Tyler, who was busy trying to get up and run. Blood streamed out of his nose and dripped off his chin and his left eye was shut tightly (there was blood leaking out of that too).

Yes, Butch was still powerless. But it looks like he still can do a lot of damage in fifteen seconds.

Tyler finally managed to get up and limp away. I watched him disappear into the dark night and looked back at Butch who was trying to clean his fists by rubbing them on his jeans.

"I can't fucking believe you," he said, not even looking at me. "you don't have the time to listen to my explanation, but you do have the time to hook up with some sick minded pervert who was going to dump you right after he banged you." I glared at him.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite, acting like you're the most innocent thing ever. I don't need your fucking explanation, Butch. I saw it with my own eyes."

Butch looked up at me. His eyes were darker than usual and that only intensified the glare that he sent me.

"Good. 'Cause if this is who you really are, then you're not even worth my time." He got up, turned around and walked back into the house.

"OH, YEAH. OF COURSE. FUCKING RUN, BUTCH. YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME EITHER!" I yelled. Butch mumbled something that sounded like 'Go fuck yourself' and kept walking.

Fucking hypocrite.

**Butch: so this is the part where she begs for reviews and says something that doesn't make sense right**

**Brick: Yup.**

**Butch: well I'm not going to do that haha bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: HI GUYSSSSS****  
><strong>**Butch: what why are you alive****  
><strong>**Me: I'm the author. I can't die.****  
><strong>**Butch: Challenge accepted. *grabs chainsaw*****  
><strong>**Me: *uses Buttercup as a human shield*****  
><strong>**Butch: THAT'S NOT FAIR****  
><strong>**Me: LIFE IS UNFAIR BUTCH**

**Chapter 13: I miss you**

Buttercup's POV

"It's weird, isn't it? Everything was so perfect, you loved Butch, Butch loved you. It was flawless."

I looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Then I noticed that I wasn't laying in bed, no, I was in space. What?  
>There weren't any planets. It was just me, the endless stars around me and the weird figure in front of me that was vaguely shaped like a human.<br>What the fuck?  
>I looked at my hands and pinched my left one. Numb. I was probably having a weird dream again.<br>A sad smile appeared on the figure's face and it put it's 'hand' on my shoulder.  
>"It's funny how everything can change in one night. But it wasn't his fault, you know."<br>"You're fucking lying," I replied, glaring at the figure. "why would I believe you?"  
>The figure vanished. I blinked, looked around and almost died from a heart attack when someone tapped on my shoulder.<br>I quickly turned around and frowned. It was like I was looking into a mirror. I raised my hand, and the figure mimicked my movement. I flipped the figure off, and it returned the finger with a smile on it's face.  
>Is this one of those weird spiritual dreams you always find in lame fanfictions and badly written chickflicks? Is this supposed to be my subconscious or something?<br>I tilted my head and sighed as the figure mimicked me again. "Lame."  
>"You could have listened to him, but now it's too late. You've hurt him. You've hurt him pretty bad."<br>My mouth dropped open. "I've hurt HIM? He hurt ME! On who's side are you?!"  
>"You're both on the same side," it said while crossing it's arms like I did. "you just don't realize it yet."<br>I groaned. "Fuck OFF!" I swung my fist at the figure, the figure swung it's fist at me, and when our fists collided, the figure cracked and shattered in millions of pieces.  
>I stared into nowhere while I panted. That thing doesn't know what it's talking about. Butch is a lying, cheating hypocrite, not the cheeky adorable annoying-but-lovable guy who I thought he was.<p>

Someone slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His breath tickled my neck, making me shiver a little.

"L-let me go," I managed to choke out. "Let me go, you fuck!" I noticed that my voice trembled a little. My face turned red as I tried to pry his muscular arms off my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder. A soft chuckle rolled out of his throat right into my left ear, making me shiver again.  
>"You're such a bitch," he whispered. "You're not worth my time. You're not worth anything."<br>It felt like my stomach just dropped. I turned around in his grip and started hitting his chest with my fists while he looked down at me with his amused forest green eyes.  
>"Shut up!" I shut my eyes tightly and punched him after every word. "Shut up! Shut! Up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"<br>I could practically hear his smirk when I stopped hitting him and buried my face in his chest and started sobbing.  
>Everything felt so real. His arms around me, his chest, my emotions. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. I pressed my cheek against his chest and looked at the endless stars.<br>"I'm sorry," My voice trembled even more now. "Maybe I've made the wrong choice."  
>He laughed. He laughed at me.<br>Then he obliterated.  
>Butch was here, Butch was gone.<br>No bang, no poof, no shattering-in-millions-of-pieces.  
>I stared at where he once was. Then I snapped. I tried to grab him while I heavily sobbed, but he wasn't there. My arms hung low as I repeatedly sighed, trying to keep myself from sobbing.<br>I didn't feel anything when he figure disappeared, it was just like walking home after you waved someone goodbye. But when Butch left, it felt like I just broke. I felt sick and alone and I wanted him back but I-  
>I... can't.<br>What the figure said wasn't true. Butch never loved me. Then why do I still love him? Am I that desperate?  
>I looked up. Then Buzz came flying out of nowhere and crashed into my face.<p>

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up in my bed. I sighed out of relief when I saw that I was in my room instead of in space. Fucking fucked up dream.  
>Buzz got up from my bed and walked through the doorway with sleepy eyes. Shit.<br>"Buzz? Buzz, get back here." I also got up and started tip toeing after him. I really don't feel like sleeping alone. I mean, I've always had a hard time falling asleep when I'm on my own and this nightmare isn't making this much easier.  
>"Aw, come on Buzz!" I whispered, following the puppy down the hall. Then he walked into Butch's room. I froze. You've got to be kidding me.<br>I stood in front of his slightly opened door. Butch laid on his stomach, exposing his bare back and hugging his pillow while he quietly snored. I put my hand on the door frame and laughed a little. Butch's reputation would be ruined if someone discovered that he's EXTREMELY cuddly when he's asleep. I would always end up being spooned or pushed up against his chest or crushed by his strong arms and I would be like 'Aw, Butch, lemme go' and he would be like 'Nooooo' and hug me even tighter and I would laugh and he would laugh and I was happy and he was lying.  
>My eyes slowly lowered. It's pretty sad. The best time of my life was a lie. And even though I now know that he was lying, I kind of miss that... relationship that never existed.<br>I hid my face in the palm of my hand. I realized that I've been standing here for like 10 minutes, watching my ex sleep. My cheeks turned red out of embarrassment and I quickly tiptoed over to his bed, where Buzz decided to spend the rest of his night.  
>I reached over to the little dog and tried to poke it.<br>"Damn it." He was too far away. I climbed on the bed that was way bigger than a bed should be and crawled over to Buzz. I tried to pick him up, but he just raised his head, growled at me and went back to sleep.  
>"For fucks sake Buzz, co-operate a little." I hissed. I have to get out of here before Butch wakes up-<br>"What the hell are you doing?"  
>My eyes shot up. Butch was sitting up straight, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.<br>"I- I was just... uh..," I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck while my eyes darted around the room as I tried to come up with an excuse. "...I was just checking if Buzz was still alive. Yeah. I'm gonna go back to bed now..."  
>I had a hard time getting up from the bed, it felt like I was sinking through the mattress. Butch laughed at me.<br>"You still can't sleep on your own? Fucking wuss." I punched his shoulder and finally managed to climb off his bed. Then Butch grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
>"SON OF A-"<br>"Look, you can sleep here if that makes you shut up so I can go back to sleep again." he said, turning his back to me. Ugh.  
>"...Okay. But stay on that side of the bed."<br>"Shut up."  
>"I mean it."<br>"Shut up."

I knew it was a bad idea. Butch was spooning me, his arms were wrapped around my torso and my face turned red when I noticed that his right hand had found its way up my shirt.  
>"Butch? Wake up." I tried to wriggle out of his grip but it felt like his arms were locked.<br>"Nnnhh..." He buried his face in my neck and his hand went even higher up my shirt. I yelped.  
>"A-AH! Butch?! What the fuck?! Wake up!" I shook my body, trying to wake him up, but since he was spooning me it probably felt very... suggestive to him. Butch gasped, let me go and fell off the bed.<br>"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
>"No, what the fuck were YOU doing?!" I retorted. "I'm not your damn teddy bear!"<br>"I'm not your damn sex bear!" he said while he snatched a pillow off the bed and quickly put it on his crotch. I covered my mouth with my hand as I tried to hold back a giggle. His face turned even redder than mine and he looked away when I failed.  
>"Cute." I said with an amused grin. Butch glared at me.<br>"I'm not the one who decides to dryhump people at," he glanced at his alarm clock. "10:00 AM. I'm going back to bed. Scoot over."  
>"You sure get turned on pretty easily, Butch." I laughed. Butch groaned.<br>"Fuck off."  
>"Well I don't know about you," I said, getting up and pulling my shirt down. "but I'm going to take a shower." I walked over to the door, but then I smirked, turned around and walked back to the bed. I put my lips to his ear traced circles on his chest.<br>"Shower. Me. Naked. No clothes." I tugged on his earlobe with my teeth. Butch shivered.

I can't believe I forgot how much fun it is to tease him. Even though he's a coldhearted liar, he's still a guy. And guys don't like it when you turn them on and leave. I smirked as I stopped tracing circles on his chest and slowly went lower. My fingers slid over his abs and when I reached his pants, he grabbed my wrist.  
>"You better stop and run before I do something we'll both regret." He hissed. His dark eyes dared me to stay and say something stupid. He double dared me.<br>"Oh? And what would that be?" I wasn't done fucking around with him yet. Butch grabbed my other arm, pulled me on top of him, flipped us over and pinned me against the mattress. Oh fuck.  
>"Butch!", I squeaked. "What are you doi- mnnhhfff..."<br>His lips silenced mine with a deep kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I slightly opened my mouth while I was still shocked by what was happening, and why I allowed this. I hooked my arms around his neck and moaned when his tongue swirled around mine.  
>Seriously? It has only been 2 days since we broke up, and I'm already back underneath his half naked body, moaning and groaning and pulling his hair. I'm not even hitting him and telling him that he should keep his dirty hands off me. I'm pathetic. I'm an unexplainable emotional mess.<br>Butch pulled away after a a few minutes and started kissing my neck, panting a little from the lack of oxygen.  
>"I'm not...", he said after he placed a short, but passionate kiss in my neck, "...doing this out of love, you know. I'm doing this out of... lust."<br>I smirked as I lifted my chin and stared at the ceiling with eyes that hung low out of pleasure while Butch went lower, scraping my neck with his teeth.  
>"Oh, you didn't lie to me for once. Congratulations."<br>Butch huffed, grabbed my waist and flipped us over again. "I'm not even going to try to explain it to you anymore." he said as he ripped my clothes off.  
>"Hey, I'd like it if you just unhooked my bra instead of ripping it off my body like you always d- GOD DAMN IT BUTCH WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME YOU CUNT!"<p>

Butch's POV

My legs hung off the edge of the bed. I quickly snatched the pack of cigarettes off the nightstand, pulled one out and put it between my slightly bloated lips. I violently pulled the drawers open and started scanning them for a lighter.  
>I sighed in relief when I found one and repeatedly flicked it. I started getting more and more impatient after each flick and threw it at the wall out of annoyance.<br>"For fucks sake..."  
>I put a clean pair of boxers and baggy jeans on and ran downstairs. Another sigh of relief left my mouth when I spotted a different one on the coffee table.<br>I speedwalked over to the table, grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette that still hung between my lips. I inhaled deeply, let the smoke settle and opened my mouth slightly, letting the smoke slowly escape through my lips. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.  
>I felt myself slowly calming down and relaxing a little. But still.<br>I banged my ex.  
>She came home with a different guy after I've spent 2 days worrying about her, I beat him up, told her that I gave up on her and that she's not worth my time, then I let her sleep in my bed and had sex with her in the morning. Does that sound logical to you? No? I fully agree.<br>I have no idea why I did that. I mean, I was completely sober, there was nothing wrong with me at that moment. Well, okay, it's Buttercup's fault. She started screwing around with me. Playing that stupid OH HEY LET'S TEASE BUTCH AND SEE IF I CAN GET AWAY BEFORE I END UP NAKED IN HIS BED-game like she always did. And my head was like 'no' but my dick was like 'OH YESYESYESYESYES' and I think it's pretty clear who won.  
>But why did she start screwing with me? Is she sexually frustrated? Is she a just a slut? Is she a sexually frustrated slut?<br>Does she miss me?  
>Hahaha, oh. Let's just scratch that last one. Happy endings only exist in fairy tales.<br>I quenched the cigarette in the ashtray and reached in my pocket to grab the pack and light another one up as I laughed at myself.  
>I promised myself that I would smoke 'just one.' Now I'm already finishing my second pack and I need more. I looked inside the pack and noticed that there was only one left. Who has two thumbs and is going outside to buy cigarettes even though he just wants to lay on the couch and drown in his own misery? Unfortunately, this guy.<br>I went back upstairs, into my room to pull a sweater over my head and grab my phone. I checked the time and raised a brow when I saw that I had a new text message.

_From: Annoying Fuck_

_Due to your conflict with Buttercup, I have changed your wristband settings back to normal. You can't leave the house alone anymore._

_HAHA TRY TO ESCAPE NOW YOU WANKSTAIN_

_Regards, Stacy Jones._

"You're shitting me." I mumbled. 

_To: Annoying Fuck_

_I'm going to set your hamster on fire_

I am so fucking done. This whole house-project-thing didn't solve shit. It's only ruining me.  
>I was living a great life until she locked me up with the biggest bitch in Townsville, and look at me now. I feel empty, I'm heartbroken, I'm depressed and I'm addicted to smoking again. I was getting really frustrated. A groan escaped my throat and I ran my hands through my hair, taking a few strands with me. Does Stacy want me to get on my knees and beg her to give me my life back?<br>I should stop thinking about this before I go insane. The only thing that I have to think about now is: cigarettes. How am I going to get outside? Should I take Buttercunt with me? Does she already know that I smoke? Or, a better question: Do I give a shit? No.  
>I walked over to my bed and pulled the blankets off my sleeping ex. ...Oh shit, I forgot.<br>Butterfuck yelped and covered her naked body up with a pillow. Then she sent me a terrifying glare that almost made me shit my pants.  
>"BUUUTCH! YOU FUCKING ANNOYING FUCKFACE!"<br>"That's the second time you screamed my name today," I smirked. "But I liked it way better when you screamed my name this morning." Another question: Did I mean that? No. But I had the sudden urge to piss her off.  
>Buttershit looked like she was about to strangle me. "Turn around!" she commended. I slowly turned around on my heels and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Then I frowned and looked over my shoulder.<br>"What are you doing-OW!" I rubbed my cheek. "Why the hell did you slap me?!"  
>"Butch, I swear to god, I will fucking tackle you and kill you with my bare hands if you peek ONE more time!"<br>"You're going to tackle me naked?" I laughed. Buttertwat turned red and flipped me off.  
>"Just turn around!"<br>I heard her get out of the bed to retrieve her clothes that were sprawled all over the floor and groan.  
>"You've ripped them all apart!" She yelled. I looked over my shoulder again.<br>"I'm an animal." I purred, acting like my left hand was a claw. Buttercunt hit the back of my head.

I rubbed my hands together as I shivered. The cold air wasn't very pleasant. Fucking autumn. Fucking streets that were covered in wet yellow leaves. If Monday would be a season, it would be autumn.  
>I looked over at Butterbutt, who was burying her face in Buzz's pelt.<br>I told her that we were going to walk Buzz. But really, if it wasn't for my need for those little cancer sticks I wouldn't put one foot outside the door.  
>Butterretard held the puppy tighter and looked at me. "We're not going to follow our usual route?"<br>"Does it look like we're following our usual route?" I retorted. Butteridiot glared at me, I glared back, and we locked eyes for at least 5 minutes before I looked away.  
>"I was just wondering what the fuck we're doing at the mall when we were supposed to walk Buzz." she said, twirling some strands of her black shoulder-length hair around her fingers. I blinked. Then I sighed.<br>"Look, I'm just going to buy something and then we'll go to the park, got it?"  
>"Cigarettes?" she asked. I froze. How did she-<br>"You forgot to get rid of the ashtray on the coffee table," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "I never knew that you were a smoker."

"Well... actually, I've been clean for almost a year. But-"  
>"Then why did you start smoking again?" we both stopped walking and she stared into my soul with her big green eyes.<br>Why?" she asked again. I didn't know where to look.  
>"Because of you."<br>"What?" she frowned and I lowered my eyes.  
>"It's because I miss you." I quietly said. I didn't even think about it, it left my mouth just like that. I immediately regret saying it when Buttercup took one small step closer to me and narrowed her eyes, trying to read my lips.<br>"What? I can't hear you, talk a bit louder!"  
>"I miss you, god damn it!" I yelled. A few bypassing people turned their heads.<br>Buttercup froze. "...what? Butch, that doesn't make any sense! ...You... I-I..."  
>I opened my mouth, wanting to speak, wanting to explain everything to her again, but then I got interrupted by a different voice. A horrible screechy voice.<br>"OUT OF MY WAY PEASANTS, PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED!"  
>Princess strutted through the entrance, receiving glares with pure hate from every person she passed.<br>"Hey, look," Buttercup mockingly said. "It's your girlfriend."  
>I groaned. Princess spotted me and walked over to us. Oh damn it.<p>

**Butch: this chapter doesn't make sense  
>Me: I agree<br>Butch: can I stab you now  
>Me: HOW ABOUT NO<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO THERE FRIENDS, I GOT SOME BAD NEWS**

**This story is going to end soon. *sobs***

**Next chapter will be the last one. And I think I'm going start writing oneshots since I never update on time :/**

**And Butch is a dick- *gets hit by a rock* **

Butch's POV

"Just kill me." I groaned. And I didn't say that only because of Princess, I also said it because I just gave in. Buttercup cheated on me, and I just told her that I missed her. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Fucking hell, I wish I could take that back-  
>Wait a second.<br>Princess might be useful.  
>"Hey, Princess!" I smiled and spread my arms. Buttercup looked at me like I just lost my mind.<br>Princess raised an eyebrow, but then she grinned and ran into my arms.  
>"Butchie! Great to see you here! Just kidding, it's great to see ME here." She wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe normally. I turned my head away and cringed, making sure that Buttercup and Princess didn't see it.<br>"...yeah. Great." I grinned and patted her back. Then I glanced over to Buttercup, who was furiously texting someone. It looked like she was trying to crack the touchscreen with her thumbs. Her back was turned towards us and I got really curious. Who the fuck is she texting right now?  
>Princess was giggling and telling me things about her oh so interesting life, and I was just repeatedly nodding and laughing while I was trying to get a clear view on her phone. I turned my head a little. Then my stomach dropped.<p>

To: Tyler

Heya Ty, I'm at the mall with that jerk and his girlfriend and I'm really cold and bored. Can you come and keep me warm? 3 Teehee  
>I'm at the entrance~<p>

Buttercup's POV

Send. I slowly turned around and smirked at the ravenhaired son of a bitch who looked like someone just ran his dog over.  
>Two can play this game, Butch. Two can play this game.<p>

A motorcycle raced towards us. He barely dodged a young boy that was crossing the street and an old lady that yelled curse words after him. He hit the brakes and stopped in front of me. I walked over to him, took his helmet off and greeted him with a kiss. Ew.  
>Tyler slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Fucking shit. Don't puke don't puke don't puke don't puke-<br>"...Hey babe." Tyler said, cupping my cheek while his other hand slid down to my butt. I quickly did a few steps back and acted like I had to sneeze.  
>"Hey Tyler", I wanted to wipe my mouth so fucking bad. "You sure are quick."<br>"Yeah." He held his helmet under his arm and got off. I quickly grabbed his arm and turned around. Then I gasped. Butch decided to make out with Princess. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and he smirked a little into the kiss. I clenched my fist. If he really thinks that he's going to win this, he's wrong. I won't get jealous.  
>"Hey!" I yelled, a bit louder than I wanted to yell. They both flinched and pulled away.<br>Butch raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you're that guy from yesterday night! How's your black eye?"  
>Tyler scoffed. "Right kid, about that: Why the hell did you attack me? You're not even dating Buttercup, are you some kind of psychopath or something?"<br>Butch laughed. Then he took a few steps towards Tyler and they both started glaring at each other.  
>"First of all, I'm not a fucking 'kid'. Second of all, I'm not a fucking psychopath. And I used to date Buttercup, we broke up yesterday", He grinned and put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Wanna know why? Because she's a fucking cheating bitch. So I wouldn't trust her if I were you."<br>Tyler frowned and pulled his fist back. "You little shit-" "Stop it! Both of you!" Princess jumped between them. I sighed. "I never thought that I would say this, but Princess is right", I said, "Just stop bickering and let's go somewhere or something."  
>Tyler shot Butch a look and swung his arm around my shoulder. Oh damn it.<p>

We decided to go to a restaurant because Princess was constantly nagging about how hungry she was. I really felt like punching her in the face. And I felt like kicking Tyler and Butch in the nuts. Butch sat next to Princess and I sat next to Tyler, and in front of Butch. We were having a glaring contest for like 20 minutes now and it didn't look like we were going to stop soon. But then a waiter interrupted us.  
>"Excuse me, miss?"<br>I looked up. The waiter tried to avoid my obnoxious stare while he nervously clicked his pen over and over again.  
>"There are no dogs allowed in this restaurant..." He pointed at Buzz, and I smiled. I have an excuse to leave! Oh this is great-<br>"Oh really? Then maybe you should get out of here, bud." Tyler said, and my smile dropped. That fucking fuck.  
>The waiter sighed and pulled his blocnote out of his pocket. I elbowed Tyler's arm.<br>"That was rude." Tyler rolled his eyes.  
>"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked, not looking up.<br>I sighed. "...I'll have a piña colada." Or Princess' tears, I'd like that too.  
>"A big glass please. And two straws", Tyler sneaked an arm around my waist. "I want to share it with you."<br>Butch's fist landed on the table. We all looked up at him and he quickly pulled his arm back and blushed. I chuckled. Someone's getting jealous.  
>"A mojito, please." He quickly said and looked over at Princess.<br>"I'll have a martini. And if it tastes like shit, I will sue each and every one of you."  
>The waiter wrote everything down, turned around and left. "Spoiled bitch." he muttered, and Butch and I were clearly the only ones who heard it since we both cracked up.<p>

The drinks arrived, and Tyler just sat there waiting for me to take a sip so that we could drink at the same time. I wish I could just be like 'Okay, Butch, you win. Let's go home' but nooooo, I'm way too competitive to say that. I sighed for the hundredth time that day.

Princess snuggled up against Butch and I sent them a glare.  
>I wrapped my arms around Tyler's neck and he took this opportunity to pull me on his lap (that damn pervert) and Princess slowly drew circles on Butch's chest. Butch and I glared at each other.<br>We were both getting consumed by jealously, and after a few minutes, we snapped.  
>We stood up at the same time, yelled "WE NEED TO TALK" in unison and speedwalked towards the toilets.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Butch asked with a loud voice. I can't believe I used to date this hypocrite.  
>"I'm just playing your stupid little game, dick", I said, keeping my voice calm. "And it looks like I'm winning, because you're getting really fucking jealous." I smirked, and he scoffed.<br>"Oh, please, do you really think that I didn't notice those glares you sent to Princess? If anyone is jealous here, it's you."  
>"Alright, fine", I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We're both jealous. I don't even know why I was getting jealous though, I mean, all you've been doing during our 'relationship' was lying to me."<br>"Ah, here we go again." Butch groaned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
>My face turned red out of anger. "I can't fucking believe you! You used me to get out of that fucking house, you filled my head with lies, you... made me think that somebody actually loved me..."<br>Tears were stinging at the back of my eyes. No, don't cry. Not in front of him.  
>"Everything you do and say doesn't make any fucking sense!", I continued, trying to fight the tears back. "Like just an hour ago! You told me that you missed me, and then you hooked up with Princess! You give me hope, and then you break my heart all over again! Do you have any idea how devastating that is?!"<br>I covered my mouth as the tears managed to escape and roll over my cheeks.  
>"I don't even know why I still love you", I continued with a shaky voice, "even after I discovered that you're nothing more than a lying son of a bitch. Seriously, Butch, why? Tell me why I still love you!"<br>I stared at Butch, waiting for him to reply, but he was just speechless. My eyes slowly rolled over to the ground. He was speechless. I fucking spilled everything that was on my mind, and he didn't even reply. I cringed in embarrassment when I noticed teardrops on the floor. Oh gosh, I've become such a crybaby...  
>Butch cupped my face with his big hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.<br>"Maybe it's because...", he whispered, "...because deep down, you know that I wasn't lying when I said those things to you." He sounded so sincere, and I wanted to trust him so bad, but I knew that I would end up hurt again if I did.  
>He sighed when I shook my head and grabbed my arm. "Let's just get the hell out of here, I'm fucking sick of those two."<p>

I put Buzz down on the floor and immediately walked over to the bathroom. I wanted to shower so bad, Tyler made me feel so gross. His hands were all over my body today and we kissed multiple times and it was disgusting. I cringed, stepped into the shower, washed myself like a flesh eating virus was on my skin and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked past Butch's room, over to mine. And then I frowned.  
>I noticed a security camera on the wall following my every move. And when I got to my room, it focused on Butch's room again.<br>So that's why he always closed the door when things got ...inappropriate.  
>But did he close the door when he made out with Princess on his bed?<br>My eyes widened. If they left the door open, I could finally find out if he was lying or actually speaking the truth.

I quickly put some clothes on and grabbed my phone and called Stacy, who answered after a few seconds.  
>"Hello hello!" Stacy sounded really cheerful, and it made me cringe a little.<br>"Hey. There's this security camera in the hallway upstairs. Can you send me what it recorded during that party?"

"I never look at those camera's but sure? Why do you need it tho-"  
>"Look, I'll explain it to you later. Just send it to me." I snarled, getting impatient.<br>"Oh, um, well okay then. By the way, go pack your stuff. This whole thing isn't going to work, so I'm going to set you two free tomorrow. Bye!"

I gasped. "Wait, wha-"

Stacy hung up. I slowly pulled my phone away from my ear and stared into nowhere. I didn't really know how to feel right now. Should I be happy? Should I be sad? I don't know. How do I feel? I have no idea.

I got distracted by my laptop. Beep. I sat down on my desk chair and clicked on the pop-up. It took a minute to load everything. A minute too long. The footage appeared on the screen, and I fast forwarded it a bit. I saw myself walking down the hall, and I immediately pressed play. Everything continued at normal speed. Then Princess appeared.

My shoulders hung over my keyboard and my nose almost touched the screen.

Princess walked into Butch's room, and she didn't close the door behind her. My nose was pressed against the screen now, and I probably looked like an idiot.  
>Butch was sitting on his bed while grasping his head in pain. He said something, and I tried to read his lips.<br>'Go away.'

Princess was playing with her hair. Butch's other hand grabbed his head and he fell on his back on the mattress. Princess walked over to him and pulled his shirt over his head. I clenched my fists. That fucking bitch!  
>Butch was squirming under her grip and then I appeared, shook my head and ran off crying. Princess looked around, Butch pushed her off him and tried to run after me but collapsed after a few meters.<br>My stomach dropped. It felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I pressed pause and stared at the screen.

"Buttercup, please listen to me. I didn't voluntarily kiss Princess, my head hurt and I fell on the bed and she came in and crawled on top of me and-"  
>"YOU JUST CAN'T STOP LYING, HUH?! DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID?!"<p>

"I can't fucking believe you. You don't have the time to listen to my explanation, but you do have the time to hook up with some sick minded pervert who was going to dump you right after he banged you."  
>"You're such a fucking hypocrite, acting like you're the most innocent thing ever. I don't need your fucking explanation, Butch. I saw it with my own eyes."<br>"Good. 'Cause if this is who you really are, then you're not even worth my time."

"You could have listened to him, but now it's too late. You've hurt him. You've hurt him pretty bad."  
>"I've hurt HIM? He hurt ME! On who's side are you?!"<br>"You're both on the same side, you just don't realize it yet."

"I miss you, god damn it!"

"Maybe it's because deep down, you know that I wasn't lying when I said those things to you."

"I'm just happy to have you, you know? I've never been so happy before. You... you complete me."

And for the second time that day, I cried.

Butch...

**REVIEWERS GET ICE CREAM**

**Boomer: I WANT ICE CREAM**

**Me: BOOMER NO**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL CHAPTER OH MY GOD WHY**

***sobs***

**Thank you for reading and enjoying my first fanfiction :)**

**I love each and every one of my readers. Even the ones who didn't review.**

**I've re-read all the reviews I got, and I couldn't stop smiling.**

**Thanks. I'm going to continue writing fanfictions after this, so don't worry. c:**

… ***sobs***

**Butch: If you're going to get emotional I WILL STAB YOU.**

**Me: ...I'm not *sniff* ...crying  
>Butch: *stab stab stab stab stab stab*<strong>

**Chapter 15: You complete me**

Buttercup's POV

I raced down the hallway, down the stairs, down the other hallway, through the living room, through the back door into the backyard. I ran towards Butch who playing around with Buzz with his back turned towards me. I swung my arms around his torso and buried my face in his back. The tears wouldn't stop coming and I quietly sobbed. Butch froze and let the dog toy slip through his fingers.  
>"I'm so sorry", I whispered. My voice trembled and my legs were shaking. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry..."<br>"Wha...", Butch said, turning around in my grip. "What? Why?"  
>I looked up at him, trying to look him in the eyes through my vision that was slightly blurred due to my tears.<br>"I just saw everything... That security camera in the hall recorded everything..." I said with a cracking voice. I pushed my forehead against Butch's chest as I felt the tears rolling down the bridge of my nose. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Butch, please...",  
>I looked up at his face again. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted.<br>"...forgive me."  
>He looked like he couldn't believe his own ears. He pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him, but he shook his head.<br>"I can't."  
>Crack. It felt like someone stabbed me in my chest and left the knife there. I blinked.<br>"Wha... what do you mean?"  
>"Even though everything was just a misunderstanding, you've still hurt me on purpose. You didn't trust me, you cheated on me... I can't just forgive you like that."<br>He slipped out of my grip and walked past me. I bit my lip and grabbed his arm. Butch turned his head a little and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "What is it?"  
>"Then how?", I asked, sniffing. "How can I make you forgive me? How can I get you back?"<br>I wanted him back. I needed him back.  
>I need him.<p>

"It's not going to work between us", He said, shaking his head. "If you can't trust me, we can't have a relationship."

I took a deep breath, shortened the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him again. I pressed my cheek against his chest like I always did and blinked my tears away while I stared into nowhere. Butch just stood there. He didn't hug me back. He just stood there, waiting for me to let go. I... I don't want to let go. I can't let go.

"...But I d-do trust you..."

"You don't."

My sobs became heavier, my shoulders were shaking and my face became red. It felt horrible. I felt so empty and alone. He's done. He's completely done and he doesn't want me back. I could feel it, the quick awkward pats he gave me on my back instead of holding me until I stopped crying.

I could hope for a happy ending, but I knew that that wasn't going to happen. I looked up at him. He was looking away, biting his lip. He couldn't even look at me.

Okay, no. What was I doing? I'm crying over a guy that's never going to take me back. Crying is useless.

I took another deep breath, let him go and stepped back. I wiped my tears, barely regained control over my emotions and looked up at him.

"Well then," I smiled at him. He looked confused. "better pack your stuff because we're going home tomorrow. Stacy just told me."

I patted his shoulder and walked into the house with a grin on my face. I looked back. Butch had a what-the-fuck-just-happened-look on his face. Ah, of course he doesn't understand. I don't even understand myself.

Butch's POV

I walked down the stairs with my luggage. It just felt so weird. I've lived here for weeks, fell in love with my arch nemesis, broke up, and now I'm going home again. Everything's back to what it used to be. I sighed. Fucking useless.

I put my stuff down in the hallway and walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee." I mumbled. Buttercup was sitting at the table. She looked up at me, stared at me for a second and stared back into her cup of tea that mostly consisted of sugar. I made my goddamn coffee, didn't bother to throw milk and sugar in it and sat down at the other end of the table. I put a cigarette between my lips, flicked my lighter a few times before finding out that it was empty and threw it on the floor. I angrily took a big chug from my coffee, burnt my tongue and threw the cup down, too. I quickly got up before the coffee got to my clothes and tried to shout curse words while my tongue hung out of my mouth.

"Good morning, sunshine," Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. "you look like you slept perfectly."

"Maybe you should try looking into a mirror, cunt," I said after my tongue recovered from the burn. "the bags under your eyes make you look like a panda bear."

Buttercup glared at me, I glared back at her. Then she slammed her tea down on the table, got up and walked away. "I can't believe I cried over this jerk." she mumbled.

"I can't believe I used to love this bitch." I said, making sure she heard it. And everything's back to how it used to be.

The doorbell rang. Buzz ran over to the door, barking and wagging his tail. Buttercup quickly followed and opened the door. Stacy stood there, creepily smiling like always.

"Done packing your stuff?" she asked. Buttercup nodded.

"Okay," she put her hands on her sides. "Butch, get over here."

"Woof." I said with a monotone voice and I hopped off the couch. I didn't bother to walk fast, and it took me 30 seconds to drag my feet to the front door. Buttercup scoffed at me and rolled her eyes.

Stacy started fucking around with our wristbands and took them off. I touched the print it left on my wrist and smiled. Everything's over. But then my smile slowly faded.

...Everything's over. I glanced at Buttercup who was already staring at me. She bit her lip and her eyes slowly rolled over to the ground. I could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes. And fuck, I felt like I was about to throw up.

It was that shitty feeling I felt whenever Buttercup looked sad or even devastated because of me. But this time, it was different.

I couldn't hug her or kiss her this time. She's a bitch, she cheated on me, it's her fault, not mine.

But still...

Without a warning, Stacy rammed one of her goddamn shots in my arm. I gasped and groaned when she emptied the shot in my body and flinched when she pulled it back out. Stacy started laughing at me, and Buttercup chuckled. Cunts.

But then Buttercup stopped laughing and her eyes widened. She pointed at me and loudly gasped.

"Your powers are back!"

I looked down, and noticed that I was floating. I grinned, started flying in circles and set a tree on fire with my laser eyes. Oh, I missed this so much.

"Eh, Stacy... You know... that needle looks pretty thick and painful- AH FUCK!"

"Don't be such a baby, Buttercup," Stacy cooed. "You're 'the toughest fighter', right?"

She yelped when Stacy pulled the shot out and grasped her arm. "...shit."

"Yeah, Buttercup," I floated over to her and put my lips next to her ear. "don't be such a baby."

Buttercup's hand lit up and she slapped me across the face. I glared at her and slowly brought my hand to my face. "...You fucking bitch."

"Oh, Butch. Don't be such a baby." I intensified my glare and got back on the ground. She glared back at me and threateningly closed the distance between us. She got on her toes, our foreheads were pushed against each other. We both got ready to fight, but then Stacy jumped between us.

"Just get your shit and go home!" she yelled, losing her patience. "I really don't fucking feel like telling the fucking mayor that I fucking failed, and you two fucking little fucks aren't making me feel fucking better! FUCK!"

Buttercup stared at her like a kid that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. I let a long whistle roll out of my mouth and laughed. "Damn, someone's on her period."

Buttercup hit me on the back of my head and pulled me inside the house to get our stuff and go home.

Buttercup's POV

I sighed as I flew over to my porch with my luggage in my hand and Buzz firmly pressed against my chest. I put everything down, pulled my keys out of my pocket and froze when I noticed a yellow post-it on the door. I peeled it off the door and groaned in disappointment.

_Ohey Buttercup, I didn't know that you were coming home today._

_I just moved in with Brick (he's so amazing!) so you're living alone from now on... sorry._

_Call me if you need anything! Or if you just want to talk, I don't know._

_- Blossom_

"Well fuck you too." I mumbled, wrinkling the paper and throwing it over my shoulder. Bubbles left the house for Boomer, and now Blossom's leaving too. I opened the door, allowed Buzz to run inside and grabbed my luggage.

Another sigh let my mouth when I opened the door to my room and dropped my stuff. I sat down on my bed and reached over to open my suitcase. I took my clothes out and threw them into my closet that was at the other side of my room. But then I found something that wasn't mine.

I stared at the gray hooded sweater in my hands. There was a familiar, welcoming scent coming from it, begging me to bury my face in the soft fabric and inhale. And so I did.

Butch. I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears rolled down the sides of my face. I tried my best to stop them but they wouldn't stop coming. I sighed, again, holding the sweater tight. He turned me into an emotional wreck.

Butch's POV

I opened my door, stepped aside to let Buzz run inside, but realized that I told Buttercup to 'take the furball with her'. I threw my luggage somewhere in a corner, didn't bother to unpack my stuff and fell back on my couch.

I've only been in my apartment for 3 minutes, and the silence is already killing me. I didn't really get it, I've been living on my own for years.

I looked through the big window that took up the whole wall and sighed at the pretty city lights that also lit up my apartment. The only reason why I bought this place and put up with my fucked up neighbors is because of that window. Standing in front of it with a nice cup of coffee around 7pm felt amazing.

But now, I don't feel amazing at all.

A piece of me was missing, and I knew exactly which piece it was. But I just need to forget that piece, and move on. Live my life like I used to.

A frustrated groan echoed around the living room and I tilted my head back, causing it to hang off the couch. Fucking silence.

I got up, opened a suitcase and took my iPod out. But then I noticed another one.

Shit. I must have packed my own iPod, forgot about it, seen hers on the table and packed it as well. Oh well, I'll return it tomorrow.

I turned both of the screens on, trying to figure out which one was mine. I looked at one of the backgrounds. A picture of Buttercup who had just woken up and looked quite angry. 'Butch is hot' was written on her forehead in my handwriting. I chuckled, but it stung a little. Just seeing a picture of her, no, just thinking about her would fuck my entire mood up and make me want her back. I quickly turned my screen off and put the iPod in my pocket. And then my eyes rolled over to her background, which made my stomach drop.

A picture of us kissing. Buttercup smiled into the kiss, and I glared at the camera with one eye open.

I stared at it for a minute. I slowly got consumed by sadness and anger, and I threw the damn iPod across the room. It hit the wall and shattered.  
>"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME?!"<br>I stumbled back, hit the door to my room with my back and slowly slid down as I buried my face in my hands. Sleep. I need some fucking sleep.  
>I got back up, yanked the door open, got rid of my shirt and shoes and threw myself on my bed.<p>

I laid there for an hour or three. Wide awake. Staring at the ceiling.  
>I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her back, I didn't care if she trusted me or not. I would make her trust me. I would make her love me again.<br>I jumped up, kicked my door open, snatched my keys from the counter and opened the front door, not bothering to put a shirt on, or shoes. The rain hit my bare back as I flew towards her house. I'm going to get her back. 

Buttercup's POV

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so fucking much!"  
>My fists hit the punching bag after every word, but it didn't help at all. I was lying to myself. I love him, and denying it was impossible. Fuck, why is hating him so hard?!<br>Another punch landed on the bag, and I accidentally broke the thick string that was attached to it. The dented bag fell on the floor and I dropped on my knees.  
>I have to hate him. I couldn't deal with all these goddamn emotions. I couldn't cry all day and all night. I would slowly break, piece by piece. I have to forget him.<br>I tackled the punching bag, pinned it against the wall and repeatedly punched it.  
>"I DID TRUST YOU! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING BELIEVE ME?"<br>My wrist started aching, but my emotions became too much to handle. The bag ripped open, and the stuffing escaped. My wrist hurt so much.  
>"I TRUSTED YOU!"<br>The floor was covered in the stuffing, and I hit the wall through the bag. My hand became sore and tears rolled down my cheeks. I dropped the bag, kicked it across the room and furiously wiped my tears. They wouldn't stop coming like always. I screamed. It's too much. I can't handle this.  
>The doorbell rung a few times. I glanced over at the clock.<br>"It's fucking 1 am you little shit!" I screamed at the front door. I don't have time for people right now. I have to be alone, I need t-  
>"Just open the door."<br>Butch's voice. I froze. Wha... What does he want..?  
>I slowly walked over to the door and my hand barely touched the knob. I hesitated. Seeing him would destroy me even more. I would have to bite back the urge to run into his arms and hug him and never let go.<br>"Buttercup?"  
>No. This was the ultimate challenge. If I can stay completely neutral in front of him, then that means that I'm able to move on. I have to do this.<br>I grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. I shook a little out of nervousness.  
>Butch stood there, in the pouring rain. He was wearing nothing but pants and his raven hair stuck to his face. He stared at me with his forest green eyes, and I slowly calmed down.<br>It was as if his presence was soothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but it looked like he didn't know what to say.  
>"I..." His voice cracked, and he looked like he was on the brink of crying. Butch was about to cry for the first time.<br>"I-I'm going insane without you. I just want you back..." he whispered, gently grabbing my hand. I sniffed.  
>"You... you complete me."<br>I ran into his arms, and he hugged me tight. I dug my nails in his back and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Words couldn't describe the feeling I felt. Happy wasn't good enough. All my worries were gone, and we were finally back together.  
>We both pulled away after a while, and he smiled at me through his tears. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs and he pushed his forehead against mine. And then he said those three words for the first time, making my poor heart beat faster than it already was.<br>"...I love you."

**OH MY GOD I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC  
>NO<br>MY FEELS  
>OH MY GOD<br>THIS CUTE LOVE SONG I'M LISTENING TO JUST MAKES IT WORSE OH MY GOD  
>I CAN'T<br>PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I CRY  
>AND MAYBE I'LL WRITE A SEQUEL<br>OKAY  
>BYE<strong>

**DHDEDDHHDGDVGHEDHGUKFRJDESJS KDJHDKHRKUJ**


End file.
